Dark Times
by MissMariaWrites
Summary: AU/AH 3 Part Drabble: Klaus is the CEO of an advertising agency in Chicago, and Caroline is his assistant's assistant. This is a super amazing fanfic you should all read ! No angst. Rated M because things get pretty heavy ;)
1. Part 1

**Hello lovelies,**

 **This plot bunny has been bouncing around my head for some time, so I sat down yesterday and wrote it all out. It's a three part drabble (with a possibility of a fourth part of you all really want it).**

 **I wrote this whole story with _Beauty Behind The Madness_ (the latest The Weeknd album) as my inspirational soundtrack (I'll be seeing him in December and I am super excited!).**

 **So enjoy :)**

 **Recommended Songs: _Dark Times_ , _Real Life_**

* * *

 _Dark Times - Part 1_

It had been a particularly trying day.

First it had been difficult enough to wake up because of the raging hang-over I had been suffering from (note to self: _never_ drink again). Then two business deals with local retailers had fallen through the cracks due to a disagreement over pricing and image. Not to mention the endless traffic on Madison, which on regular days wouldn't bother me, but today wasn't a regular day.

Today was bloody horrible.

And to top it all off, I was standing in my living room, staring into my bedroom, watching as my girlfriend threw her head back as she rode my brother.

 _Fan-fucking-tastic._

I gripped the front door, giving it one strong push. It slammed against its frame, the sound reverberating through the entire apartment.

The slam was followed by silence as Hayley stopped gyrating her hips and moaning, whipping her head towards the source of the sound.

"Klaus," she gasped, scrambling off my brother and doing her best to cover herself with my duvet. Why she was covering herself was beyond me- I had already seen her naked countless times.

Elijah shot up, positioning himself between Hayley and myself so that I could no longer see her. "Niklaus," he started calmly, one hand behind him gripping Hayley while he held his other hand out in my direction as if he were approaching a wild animal.

Of course I was shocked, angry, upset. But most of all, I was tired out of my mind. All I had wanted to do was get home, unwind with my friend Jim Beam, and forget that today had even happened. Hell, I was even going to call Hayley over to spend the night because God knew I needed some release.

Clearly that wasn't going to happen anymore.

I sighed, closing my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose between my thumb and index finger. "Just...get out."

There was silence. I didn't hear the shuffling of clothes or any movement from my room, so I looked up again. They were still sitting on my bed. _My_ goddamned bed.

"I said get _the fuck_ out!"

That got them moving. Hayley was the first one to shoot up, grabbing her shirt and pulling on her jeans, not bothering with her underwear. Elijah got up much slower, a pained expression on his face. _Was he really feeling guilty_ now?

After about a minute of shuffling, they were both walking out of my room. Elijah wore his coat, pants and socks, holding his button up shirt, suit jacket and shoes in one hand. Hayley had her panties bunched up between her fingers, her hair all mused up, her head hung.

"Ni-"

"I don't think anything you have to say will make a difference right now, Elijah."

That shut him right the fuck up. He snapped his mouth closed and nodded once before pulling open the front door. Hayley had the decency to keep her eyes down the whole time, hurrying out the door in front of Elijah. Once he had also exited, shutting the door behind him, I let out a breath I hadn't noticed I had been holding.

It was insanely hot in here.

I unwrapped my scarf from around my neck, simultaneously dropping my briefcase and pulling off my coat.

I dropped down onto my couch and threw my head back, letting out a groan. My hand dropped onto the space beside me, gazing unfamiliar fabric. I peeked down at the satin and lace bra that had been discarded there.

"Well, fuck," I barked out, flinging the offending garment across the room and shooting up from the couch.

There was no way I was staying here tonight.

* * *

It was the second day where I started off my morning feeling like shit.

I pushed off the couch in my office where I had spent the night and walked over to my desk, realizing I wasn't wearing any shoes only when I sat down at my chair.

I glanced at the clock on my desk, the red numbers the only thing illuminating the room. It was eight in the morning.

I groaned, rubbing a hand over my face and yawning. I didn't feel rested at all.

I turned the dial on my desk that controlled the window blinds. As they slid up, the dull morning light creeped into the room.

During this time of the year, there were hardly any sunny days in Chicago. It was mostly snow and clouds and cold.

I pressed the button on my phone that would call my assistant's desk.

" _Yes, Mr. Mikaelson_?" I frowned- _she sounded different_. No matter.

"A coffee and aspirin," I said before letting go of the button. I rested my elbows on my desk and dropped my head into my hands.

My mouth tasted like ass and I had a kink in my neck that I knew would be bothering me for hours.

As I wallowed in self pity at both my personal life and career woes, I heard my door opening and the _click click click_ of my assistant's heels. She stopped right in front of my desk, placing a glass of water and a napkin with an aspirin in front of me.

My annoyance was instantly peaked. I sighed in frustration.

"I said _coffee_ , not a glass of-" I stopped mid sentence because the woman standing in front of my desk was not my assistant.

She was blonde. Well, so was my assistant, but this girl's hair was shorter and wavier. And lighter. Alexis' hair was long and pun straight.

She had big, green eyes and pink lips and pale skin.

"Who are you?" I snapped.

"Caroline Forbes," she said in a very cheery tone, seemingly unbothered by my unfriendly demeanor.

"What are you doing in my office?"

She frowned and scrunched up her nose in disgust. "Lexi's home with the flu. She couldn't come in today, so I'm covering for her."

"Lexi?"

"Oh, I mean Alexis."

"And who authorized this?" He sure as hell didn't. He couldn't have just anyone being his assistant when his actual assistant wasn't around. That's not how things worked.

"Well, it's in her contract as well as mine. So, by default, I think you authorized it? Or maybe it was just the people in HR who wrote up our contracts." She was biting her lip, seriously thinking about this.

"What is your regular position in this company?"

"I'm Lexi's assistant."

"My assistant has an assistant?"

She chuckled, giving me a soft smile. "You should take your aspirin now, Mr. Mikaelson," she said, pushing the glass of water and pill towards me.

"I asked for coffee."

She shook her head. "You really shouldn't mix pills with caffeine. I could bring you your coffee in about fifteen minutes, but only if you drink the whole glass along with the pill."

I hadn't thought of that. Now that I really did think about it, mixing caffeine and drugs didn't sound very prudent.

Grumbling and not looking back up at Caroline, I threw the pill into my mouth and gulped down the whole glass of water.

She took the napkin and the glass. I heard her heels click once more as she exited the room. "I'll be back with your coffee soon."

And she was gone.

Well, that had served as a momentary distraction.

 _How had I not known that my assistant had an assistant? Especially one like that?_

I wasn't going to lie to myself- Miss Forbes was attractive, and for some reason I got the feeling that she was smart as a whip. Confident, too. She hadn't so much as flinched when I snapped at her about my coffee, calmly giving her reason for bringing me a glass of water instead.

Before I knew it, there was a light knock on the door, it opened, and there she was again. This time, with a white porcelain mug in one hand, a tablet and legal notepad in the other.

She placed the mug right in front of me and then pulled out a white paper bag that was on top of her tablet. I hadn't seen it. She placed it right next to the mug full of steaming coffee.

"It's a breakfast sandwich. I could take it back if you like, I just thought you would be hungry." And I _was_ hungry, I just hadn't thought of it like apparently she had.

"Thank you," I said, unwrapping the paper bag and taking a bite of the sandwich before looking back up at her.

"No problem," she smiled and then held up her tablet and legal pad. "If you want to review your schedule for today, we could do it now. Or I could come back at a later time."

I regarded her for a moment before gesturing for her to sit in one of the two armchairs in front of my desk.

She sat down, turned on her tablet and flipped to a new page in her pad. She looked up again when she was ready and I nodded at her to begin.

"You have a meeting with the representative from _Lockwood's_ at ten to go over options for their magazine spread and to begin discussing commercial ideas. Marcel and Jeremy will be at the meeting, as well."

Of course they would. Marcel was head of our print department and took care of everything from magazine spreads to newspaper ads (for those who still picked up a newspaper). Jeremy was our Creative Director. He would be there to pitch commercial ideas.

Caroline continued talking.

"You have lunch with your brother at-"

"Cancel it," I said quickly, not bothering to finish chewing my bite.

"Cancelled," she replied without missing a beat. She tapped the screen of the tablet a few times and then continued through the itinerary which included two more meetings and a dinner with a partner.

"Would you like to add anything, Mr. Mikaelson?"

"Nothing to the itinerary," I said, finishing off my sandwich and taking a swing of my coffee which was no longer so hot it would burn my tongue. "Have someone call a cleaning service to my apartment." She nodded, writing this down in her notepad.

"Anything else?" She asked.

"That'll be all."

She nodded again, closing her notepad and shutting off her tablet before standing up and walking out of the office again.

* * *

The ten o'clock meeting was rather uneventful, which I was grateful for. The _Lockwood's_ representative was pleased with the options for the magazine spread and picked two to show his boss. They discussed some rough ideas for the commercial, but Jeremy insisted he would have a more concrete outline for them for their next meeting.

"My assistant can help you set up a meeting," I said, opening the door for the representative. Sure enough, Caroline was by the door, a pleasant smile on her face.

"This way, Mr. Lockwood," she said, gesturing for him to follow her.

"Please, call me Tyler," he insisted walking along side her as she lead him away from me.

"Whoa, what happened to Lexi?" Jeremy asked, coming up behind me.

"At home with the flu, it seems. Miss Forbes is her assistant."

"I know," Jeremy nodded.

"What do you mean, _you knew_?" I turned to look at my employee.

"Well, yeah. She's been working here for what," he turned to Marcel for a second while thinking it over. "Three months, I think?"

"Yeah, I think so. Maybe more," Marcel replied, picking up his boards and tucking them under his arm.

"You knew about her, too?"

"Of course man," he said, walking towards us. "She's been down at my department a few times to deliver your requests."

"Isn't Miss Branson in charge of that?"

Marcel shook his head. "No, she has other stuff to do like make phone calls and organize your itinerary. Caroline does everything else."

"Huh," was all I could say.

Jeremy clapped me on the shoulder and walked away towards his office. Marcel did the same.

With nothing else to do, I went to my own office, nodding at my employees as I went. I was sitting at my chair, going through some personal emails when there was another soft knock at the door. And there was Miss Forbes again.

"Yes?" I said, turning away from my laptop.

"Mr. Lockwood suggested next Wednesday at three in the afternoon for your next meeting. He said that his father would most likely be attending that meeting as well."

"That's fine."

"Uh," she started, walking a little closer, her bottom lip caught between he teeth. "You have your brother's birthday dinner that same day at five-thirty. I know your meetings could last anywhere between two or three hours, so I didn't want-"

"Schedule it, it's fine," he ground out. I had forgotten Elijah's birthday dinner. Well, not exactly forgotten, more like consciously put it out of my mind. "And cancel my RSVP for that dinner."

"Alright," she nodded. "I'll call get on it."

And she left. Again.

* * *

I forgot to order lunch, but Caroline took care of that. At around one in the afternoon she came in with a plate of Chicken Parmesan, a salad and a soda. I mumbled out a thank you, keeping my focus on the flat screen television in my office, watching the stock market.

I saw her nod and then duck out of the office again.

Lunch was delicious.

At five to two, there was another knock on my door. Enter Caroline.

"Your two o'clock is here," she said. I nodded, turning off my laptop and putting on my suit jacket which I had removed to be more comfortable.

When I reached the door, Caroline held out a water bottle and a stick of gum to me.

I was about to ask her what it was for when she shrugged and simply said "Lunch."

Which I understood immediately. I popped the stick of gum in my mouth and took a swing of water. "Thank you."

"No problem," she replied, reaching up and dusting something off my jacket. Then she gestured for me to get a move on.

The meeting went by fairly quickly. It was just a preliminary meeting, and it was done within forty-five minutes. I was shaking hands with the man by the end, again telling him to set up a follow-up appointment with Caroline. Again, she was waiting outside the conference room door, pleasant smile and all.

And that was how the rest of the day went. Caroline came in to announce my last meeting of the day at four, and she was there at the end of it to schedule a follow up meeting with the client.

At six o'clock, I powered down my computer and slid it into my briefcase along with some paperwork I would have to look over.

As I was heading out, I passed by Caroline's desk. Well, it was Lexi's desk. But Caroline was taking over Lexi's position for the day, so it was her desk. _Why am I thinking about this so much?_

Caroline had been sitting, typing away on her computer when she looked up and smiled.

"A car is waiting for you downstairs."

"What?" _I could drive myself home – why had she called a car?_

"You have dinner reservations with the Salvatores at Shanghai Terrace. There was a note along with the event with clear instructions to call you a car," she said calmly.

I shook his head – this was surely Alexis's doing. She knew that whenever I went out with the Salvatores, I wouldn't be in any condition to drive home. Well, tonight would be no different, fuck my note to self.

"Thank you, Miss Forbes." I said, continuing to make my way towards the elevators. I stopped after a couple of steps and turned back to face her. She had already gone back to her typing, but looked up at me again when I turned.

"Will you be staying here long?"

She shook her head. "I'm just replying to a few emails and then I'll be out," she said with a tight lipped smile.

I nodded and swallowed, clearing my throat before speaking again. "Will you be back tomorrow?"

She gave me a rueful grin. "Of course. I work here, you know."

I rolled my eyes and found myself grinning back at her. Actually, I hadn't known until this morning. "I meant will you be back as _my_ assistant tomorrow?"

She shrugged. "Lexi's still feeling under the weather. I'll check in with her tomorrow to see if she can come in. So for now, I'm not one-hundred percent certain."

I nodded, accepting her answer. "In any case, have a good rest of your evening."

"Same goes for you, Mr. Mikaelson," she smiled, and went back to her typing.

 _Call me Klaus_ , I wanted to say, but the words were stuck in my throat. I just nodded, and turned to exit.

* * *

 _What floor do I live on?_

I stared at the rows of numbers on the elevator wall, scratching the back of my neck as I tried to remember.

 _Oh, yeah. The penthouse._

I pressed the button all the way at the top, and it lit up under my finger. The doors closed, and the elevator began its ascent. I kept my finger on the button until the elevator reached the top floor. It dinged, which was much more of an annoying sound than what I ever remembered it being, and the doors slid open.

I stumbled out into the hallway. There was only one door at the end of the small hall, but there was a lounging area out there for some reason I was never able to understand. _Would people lounge out there while waiting for me to answer the door?_

I fumbled with my keys before getting the right one and slicking it in the lock, turning it and pushing at the door. But the door wouldn't open.

I looked down at the key again, realizing it was the wrong one. After about a minute of going through every key on his key chain ( _Why the fuck did I have so many keys?!_ ), I finally got the right one and stumbled into the apartment.

It smelled like clean in there.

I dropped my briefcase and toed off my incredibly uncomfortable shoes, removed my jacket and scarf. I tripped and stumbled towards my room, falling onto the perfectly made bed, my face in between two pillows.

And then I remembered that my ex-girlfriend had fucked my brother on this bed.

I could not roll off of it fast enough.

They had been together in this room, who knows how many times. Who knows how many orgasms she had had at the hands of another man in this room? Who knows if she had only been cheating on him with Elijah? What if there had been more?

" _Fuuuckkkk,_ " I groaned, rubbing my face and running my hands through my hair.

Again, I could not stay here another second.

I got up on my feet, wobbling a little before setting out to find my keys. They were somewhere on the floor. Somewhere in my drunken haze, I was still able to remember that my car was still at work.

 _Double fuck. How am I going to get out of here?_

I pulled my phone out of my pants pocket and fumbled with it for a few seconds before I was able to get my pass code correct.

 _What was the number to the car agency again?_

I had it saved somewhere on this phone, I just couldn't remember under what name.

Instead I scrolled through in search of it, one name popping out at me once I passed over it. _How did I have Caroline's phone number?_

I pressed her name and initiated the call, putting my phone up to my ear. After four rings, she picked up.

" _Hello?_ " She said, sounding like she had just woken up.

"Caroline?"

" _Mr. Mikaelson? Why are you calling me at_ _two in the morning?_ "

"How do I have your number?" I slurred.

" _You have the agency directory programmed into your phone_ ," she answered.

"Oh," I said lamely, not having anything else to say. Of course I had the agency directory on my phone.

" _Did you need something, Mr. Mikaelson?_ " She didn't snap, it was just a question.

"I, uh, need a car to pick me up," I answered, running a hand down my face.

" _Wasn't there a car waiting for you outside the restaurant? I gave them specific directions to do so, I apologize for any inconveniences – I'll get on it right now."_

"No, no," I stopped her quickly. "I'm at home already."

" _Oh_ ," she said. " _Alright, I'll call a car for you. What's your destination?"_

I rattled off the address to her without a second thought. I couldn't remember a number on my own phone but I could remember an address? How funny.

" _That's the address to the agency building, Mr. Mikaelson._ "

"I'm aware of that, Miss Forbes," he snapped. My patience was running thin these days.

" _Just making sure. I'll call you back when I've called the car agency."_ And then she hung up. She fucking _hung up._

I stared at the phone. The screen went black.

Two minutes later, it started to ring, the screen lighting back up.

"What?" I said, not even bothering to look at the caller ID. Whoever was calling me at this hour was insane.

" _There will be a car waiting for you at the front of your building in five minutes."_ That's right. Caroline.

"Okay."

" _Will that be all?"_

"Yes," I said. "Goodnight, Caroline," I added as an afterthought.

There was a pause on the other end. _"Goodnight, Mr. Mikaelson."_ And she hung up again.

I groaned as I stood, grabbing my jacket and shoes and heading out the door.

* * *

 **Let me know what y'all think :)**


	2. Part 2

**So glad you all liked Part 1!**

 **This part starts off a little slow, so please be patient ;)**

 **Recommended Songs (both by The Weeknd): _Losers_ , _Prisoner_**

* * *

 _Dark Times - Part 2_

There was knocking. Someone was knocking.

My head is pounding. I have a hangover.

"What?" I called out, my voice scratchy, my throat felt dry and raw. Again, my mouth tasted like pure ass.

I heard a door open and the clicking of heels. I was about to get up and ask who the fuck was bothering me when the smell of strawberries washed over me.

"Good morning, Mr. Mikaelson."

The voice was soft, and I recognized it instantly.

I opened one eye, looking at Caroline standing above me. She had a glass of water in one hand and a napkin in the other.

"What are you doing here?"

She didn't say anything. She leaned down, placing the glass of water on the table in front of me and the napkin which I now saw had an aspirin on it. She turned to me, holding out her hand. I took it and she helped me sit up from where I had been laying on the couch. She handed me the napkin, prompting me to pop the small white pill in my mouth. Then she handed me the glass of water.

"Drink up," she coaxed softly, and I did just that.

"I'll be back," she said, taking the glass and napkin, walking around the couch I was sitting on and walking out the door. True to her word, she was back less than a minute later with a tray in her hands.

She walks over, placing the tray on the coffee table. There's also banana, already sliced. There's a plate steamy eggs, looking fluffy and inviting. And there's a glass of orange juice.

I look up at her. "Hangover food?"

She shrugs, going over to my desk, turning the dial that turns the blinds. The blinds raise just enough to cast some light into the room, but not so much that it bothered my eyes. _She was a fucking blessing._

My stomach began to rumble, my body alerting me that I was indeed famished. So I starting digging into my meal, starting with the banana.

I didn't notice Caroline leaving the room until she came back, draping a garment bag over the side of the couch next to me. I look up at her, unable to really ask her anything because my mouth is stuffed with scrambled eggs.

"Clothes," she nods towards the bag and then drops a plastic shopping bag right next to me. "And toiletries. I thought you might want to brush your teeth and shave. And brush your hair, and spray on some cologne. And-"

"Alright, I get it. I'm unsightly."

She laughed, clearly being careful to keep her noise level down so as to not grate on my eardrums – _again, a blessing_. "I wouldn't go that far. But I don't think you'd want to walk into conferences with day old clothes and wild hair."

I grunted in acknowledgement through another mouthful of egg. _She had a point._

She seemed to take that as her cue and stepped away towards the door. "I'll be right outside if you need me." She turned and started walking away.

I looked up at her retreating form, swallowing my mouthful of egg. "Caroline," I said, ignoring the pounding in my head at the effort it took to speak at a normal volume. She turned around, her hand on the door knob. "Thank you."

She smiled, opening the door. "No problem." And she was gone once more.

* * *

I was never able to return to my apartment.

The third time I tried it, I was only able to get to the elevator. So I turned around and went straight back to work, spending the night there again. Caroline was there the next morning with coffee and another breakfast sandwich, which I took gratefully.

The night after that, I didn't even bother leaving the office. Caroline came in at about six thirty, saying that she was taking off for the evening.

 _"Will you be coming in tomorrow?"_

 _She gave me a soft smile. "Tomorrow is Saturday, Mr. Mikaelson."_

 _Fuck. "Right," I grumbled._

 _"Lexi will be back Monday," she added._

 _"Great," I said. I knew I sounded indifferent, but I couldn't really turn it off._

 _"Alright. Well, have a good weekend, Mr. Mikaelson."_

 _"You, too."_

After she left, I had seriously considered staying the weekend in the office. But then I realized how fucking _pathetic_ that would be.

So I left, checking in to the nearest hotel and crashing there for the weekend.

When Caroline had brought me toiletries earlier that week, she had brought me enough for a week. She had even bought a pack of boxers. Well, she had bought a pack of boxers and boxer briefs. She put a post it on one of the packs that said _Wasn't sure which one_.

It had made me laugh.

So I was good on the hygiene and boxer front. I bought two shirts and a pair of sweatpants at the hotel gift shop, and holed up in my room for the weekend.

Monday morning, I put my clothes from Friday back on and left for work. I didn't check out of the hotel, knowing I would most likely be back there soon.

Lexi was at her desk when I walked in. She stood as I approached.

"Good morning, Mr. Mikaelson," she said.

"Good morning, Miss Branson. How are you feeling?"

"Very well, thank you."

"Good to hear. Walk with me," I said, walking towards my office. She was right behind me, taking notes when I began to speak.

"I need to have some things picked up from my apartment," I paused, turning on the light in the office and walked towards my desk. "About a week's worth of suits, some jeans, shirts and Henley's. Have them sent over to the Ritz, the Michigan Avenue Executive Suite on the twenty-ninth floor."

Lexi nodded along with my requests, looking up when she had finished writing everything down. "Anything else, Mr. Mikaelson?"

I cleared my throat. "Where's Miss Forbes?" I asked as casually as he could manage.

"She's in conference room C setting up for the floor meeting."

 _Fuck, that's' right._ Floor meetings were when the entire office got together to discuss the status of current and upcoming projects. They lasted _hours._

"That'll be all. Thank you." Lexi gave one nod and was out the door.

The rest of the day was taxing. The floor meeting lasted almost four hours (we were having a busy season, which of course was never bad).

Caroline came into the room a few times to bring in water, and at one point, lunch, for which she received several praises. I noticed that many people at the conference table smiled at her and referred to her by her first name. _Had everyone known about her except me?_

She smiled when she set my lunch in front of me, and I couldn't help but smile back. I was about to ask her how she was doing when she turned to give someone else their lunch.

Once the meeting was over, I head straight for my office. Lexi reminded me that I had a meeting in another hour. I went into my office and turned on the television, forgoing the stock channel and going for ESPN.

Football season was coming to an end and the Super Bowl would be held at Soldier Field this year. I had had a hand in some of the advertising campaigns for some of the NFL teams this year, and they had sent me tickets to the Super Bowl.

I watched the commentators who speculated who would go to the Bowl this year until Lexi knocked on his door to remind me of my meeting. I was either in my office or in meetings all the time.

I sighed, shutting off the television.

The meeting was over in half an hour. The client wasn't up to our service prices and wanted to negotiate at every turn. Well, they could go negotiate with another agency and get some half assed billboards put up.

I glanced at my watch as I walked towards my office. It was almost six.

"Alexis, do I have anything else for the day?"

"Just a-"

"Cancel it."

"Bu-"

"I said cancel it, Ms. Branson," I said in a cutting tone, turning on her.

"Right away, sir." She gave a quick nod and proceeded to cancel whatever I had.

I grabbed my things from the office and walked out again. "When is my first meeting tomorrow?" I asked as I passed Lexi, stopping at her desk.

"Ten."

"I'll be in at nine. Have a good evening Miss Branson."

And then he left, not really listening for a reply. _Perks of being the CEO._

Lately, I hadn't been feeling being at work, lately being after I found my girlfriend and brother in _my own_ bed. I realized that the girlfriend aspect didn't bother me as much as the brother aspect.

 _Family above all, my ass._

I thought we were past this, but apparently Elijah was still going after what was mine.

I got in my car and drove towards the Ritz. At this rate, I'd probably have to find a new apartment.

I nodded at the receptionist, who had been giving me hot looks since I checked in on Friday. Maybe I could get her up to my room during my stay. _God knew I needed the distraction._

I got in the elevator and pressed the button for the appropriate floor. It stopped twice on the way up – once on the third floor and again on the eighteenth floor. A couple got on at the second stop. The fact that she was with her significant other didn't stop the woman from ogling me.

 _Good, I've still got it_ , I thought with a smirk. The whole Hayley thing had been a slight blow to my ego, but I could already feel myself bouncing back.

The woman blushed, pressing her face into her lover's arm. He grinned down at her and I tried not to scoff. I imagined this same scene playing out with me, Hayley and Elijah. _How long had they been sexing each other up behind my back?_ I had been with Hayley for what – six, seven months?

The elevator dinged and I looked up to see that it had stopped on my floor. I stepped out into the hall and made my way to my room. I swiped my key card at the door and walked into the room.

I dropped my briefcase onto the corner desk and proceeded to unbundling. I walked over to the bedroom, which was separated from the living room by double French doors. The bed had been made. _Thank you housekeeping._

I went straight to the closet to grab some clothes, but only found the clothes I had purchased at the gift shop. _Where were the clothes I had requested?_

I let out a frustrated groan. _Could nothing go right?_

I pulled my phone from my front pocket and dialed Lexi. As it was ringing, someone started knocking on the front door.

I groaned again, going to answer the door.

Lexi decided to answer as soon as I reached it.

" _Hello?"_

I opened the door just as I was about to speak, my voice caught in my throat as I saw who was on the other side.

" _Mr. Mikaelson?"_

"Never mind." I hung up, still staring at a smiling Caroline. "What are you doing here?"

She held up the garment bags she had slung over her shoulder. "Most of your closet, as per your request."

I was able to pick my jaw up off the floor fast enough to offer assistance. "Let me take those," I said, holding out a hand. She handed the garment bags to me. I noticed that she had a duffle bag hanging from her other shoulder. "Come in," I said, moving aside to let her in.

She stepped into the room and I closed the door behind her. "What's in the bag?"

"Well, those are your suits and dress shirts for the week," she pointed at the the garment bags that were now over my shoulder. She dropped the duffle bag on the couch, sighing as the weight was lifted from her shoulder. Literally.

"And these are some jeans, shirts, sweats, shoes, and other stuff."

"Other stuff?"

She unzipped the duffle and took out a plastic shopping bag similar to the one she had presented me with last week, only this time it looked a little fuller. "Other stuff," she reiterated.

"Ah," I said with a nod. "Got it."

She dropped the bag back into the duffle and zipped it up. I stepped forward, grabbing the duffle bag strap and slinging it over my other shoulder.

"Let me go put this in the bedroom."

"Alright, I'll let myself out."

"What?" That stopped me dead in my tracks. "Why?"

Caroline tilted her head, frowning slightly. "Did you need anything else before I left?"

"No, I just-" I stopped. _Why_ was _I asking her to stay?_ "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Her frown grew deeper, a little crease forming between her eyebrows. "I don't think I should."

"Have you already eaten?"

"No, but-"

"Then stay for dinner."

Her mouth opened to say something, but she snapped it closed. "Okay," she said when she opened her mouth again.

"Okay," I nodded, feeling the strap of the duffle bag digging into my shoulder. "I'll be back," I said, turning to the bedroom. I hung the garment bags up and dropped the duffle on the closet floor.

When I walked into the living room, Caroline was still standing where I had left her. She had her hands clasped in front of her and she was staring at some of the paintings on the wall by the television.

She was still wearing her work clothes – a long sleeved navy blouse tucked into a black pencil skirt of modest length. She had removed her trench coat, which was now hanging on a hook by the door. She kept her black high heals on.

 _Stop checking out your assistant's assistant._

I cleared my throat and she turned towards me. "We could go up to the rooftop lounge, or order room service."

She scrunched up her nose. "It's snowing."

I glanced behind me at the windows in the bedroom, looking out to the city. It was, in fact, snowing.

"Room service, it is," I nodded, grabbing the room service menu off the corner desk. "What would you like?"

"Uh," Caroline started, taking a few tentative steps towards me. I instead decided to move towards her, dropping down onto the couch. She just looked down at me, and I pat the spot next to me.

"Sit, I won't bite."

After a second she took a step towards me and sunk down onto the couch, peering at the menu in my hand.

After a few minutes of deciding, I picked up the phone and ordered.

Caroline had originally wanted the Whole Roasted Wild Mushrooms, but I suspected it was because it was the cheapest item on the main course menu. She had put up a good fight, but I was able to coax her into ordering something more substantial. It was late, and I knew she must not have eaten anything for a few hours. On top of that, her cheeks were still red from the cold, and she would rub her hands together periodically to keep warm.

So she had decided on the Creamy Mushroom Soup and Prime Filet Mignon. I beamed at her order. _That's my girl._

I had to stop himself right there because… _where had that come from?_ I pushed that aside long enough to place my own order – Prime Bone in Rib Eye and Vadouvan Wild Rice Pilaf. I also ordered a bottle of red wine.

Once our order was in, I sat back and turned on the television. Caroline was more relaxed, but not as much as I wished she would be. She glanced at me, gracing me with a small smile before turning her attention back to the television.

I wanted to strike up a conversation, but couldn't really figure our what to ask. Settling for a safe topic, I asked "How long have you been working at the agency?"

She turned her attention away from the television and to me, blinking a few times before looking up at the ceiling in thought. "Four months," she answered.

"Where did you work before?"

She frowned, her lips turning up a bit. "You can find all this information in my employee file, you know."

"I know," I nodded. Honestly, I hadn't even thought of that yet. "But I'm asking you."

"Well," she started. "I graduated last spring, so this is my first job outside of school. I worked at the school library before this job. I had a few internships here and there, but they weren't paid," she smirked at her last comment for some reason I didn't understand. It was probably an inside joke, or something. At least she was relaxed enough to smile.

"Where did you go to school?"

"University of Chicago."

"That's my Alma Mater," I said, perking up.

"Is it? That's cool, we have something in common," she said, still smirking.

"Yeah," I nodded, glad that I could connect with her at at least one level. "So how did you become assistant to my assistant?"

She let out a laugh. "I applied, I was accepted," she shrugged, looking away from me.

I wasn't having that. Without really thinking about it, I reached up, grasping her chin between my thumb and index finger, turning her head back to face me.

"Come on Caroline," I started. "You went to one of the top schools in the nation, and you only end up as an assistant to an assistant. Why would you settle?"

From the four days where I was working with her directly, I could tell she had excellent work ethic. And she was considerate and well prepared. If she had been as dedicated to her studies as she was to her job, then she deserved to be much higher up than her current position.

She shrugged. "Like I said, I was accepted, and I needed the job. Plus, having _Mikaelson Advertising_ on my resume looks good no matter what position."

I let my hand drop from her face then. For some reason, I got the feeling she wasn't telling me the whole truth, but I wasn't about to pressure her. After all, we didn't know each other that well.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Caroline picked it up by asking something trivial about work. We spent a few minutes making small talk before our meal arrived.

I stood up to open the door. Our server rolled in the cart, removing the cover from the plates, asking if everything was to our liking. Caroline stood from the couch and looked at her soup and Fillet Mignon, inhaling the scent and smiling in satisfaction.

I caught himself staring and quickly looked away from her smile. I tipped the server, shooing him out of the room, insisting that everything looked delicious.

I turned back to Caroline, who was still looking at their food appreciatively.

I got to work on moving our meal over to the table in front of the couch. Caroline set cushions on the carpet so we could sit, removing her shoes once we had sat on the floor.

I realized I hadn't removed my suit jacket or tie. I took my jacket off and placed it over one of the armchairs in the living room, undoing my tie and placing it over the jacket. As an afterthought, I toed off my shoes as well and unbuttoned the top of my dress shirt. I undid my cuffs and rolled up my sleeves as well.

Caroline watched from her spot on the floor, waiting for me to join her.

I sat down on my respective cushion and smiled at her.

"This looks really good," Caroline said, looking down at her soup.

"Well, have at it, sweetheart."

I didn't need to tell her twice.

We ate in silence, the only sound that filled the room for some time was the shuffling of utensils scraping against porcelain.

"How's your soup?"

"Really good," she said with a smile. "And your rib eye?"

"Delicious," I conceded. It really was.

Silence again.

We didn't talk for the rest of the meal. We would glance at each other every so often and offer small smiles, but that was the extend of our interaction.

I finished off my rib eye and pilaf rice right around the time that Caroline finished her fillet mignon and fries.

We both went for our glasses of red wine.

"Dinner really was fantastic," Caroline commented. "Thanks again."

"Thank you for the company," I said, putting my glass down and moving to stand up. Before Caroline could do the same, I offered my hand to her. She smiled, taking it gratefully, allowing me to help her to her feet.

"Would you like to sit for a minute?" I gestured towards the couch right next to us.

"Sure," Caroline replied after a few seconds of thought. She grabbed her glass from where she had left it on the table before sinking down onto the couch cushions. I did the same.

"Can I asked you a question?" Caroline asked, swirling the remaining wine in her glass.

"Sure," I replied, taking a sip from my own.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I think it may be a little personal, but I'm just curious."

I regarded her for a second, smiling at her as she tried to retract her question. I was sure that if I didn't stop her, she'd end up talking herself our of asking the question and I would never know what was on her mind.

"You can ask me anything you want, Caroline. If I feel like it's too personal, I'll tell you."

She nodded. "Okay," she started. "Uh, why aren't you in your apartment?"

I tensed up, not answering right away. Caroline continued speaking. "I mean, last week I noticed you slept in your office most nights, and now you're here with a week supply of clothes."

She looked up at me, looking a little worried.

I swallowed, and just stared.

I was about to tell her that her question was too personal, and that I wouldn't answer her, but then stopped.

I considered lying. It would be easy – I could just say that I was having my apartment remodeled. Or that I was in between apartments at the moment and had no place to stay.

 _But she was just in your apartment, remember? She picked up your clothes!_

So I was back to telling her it was too much of a personal question. But I couldn't.

She had this look on her face, the worried look. I had thought that she was worried that her question would be too personal, but I realized that she was worried about _me._ I had seen that same look on her face the morning that I woke up hung over in my office, and every morning after that when she brought me breakfast.

I couldn't remember the last time someone looked at me like that. _Like they cared._

So I sighed, placing my glass back on the table and running a hand through my hair.

Caroline kept looking at me, pursing her lips now.

"First of all," I started. "It is a personal question."

She started to open her mouth, surely to apologize. But I held up a finger to silence her and she snapped her mouth shut.

"Regardless of that, I'm going to answer," I said and then dropped my voice ran it through my hair. Nervous tick. "For God knows what reason," I murmured under his breath, more to myself than to her.

I looked back up at Caroline, who's expression had softened slightly. But she still had a tinge of worry in her eyes.

"Do you know who Hayley Marshall is?"

"Supermodel Hayley Marshall? Yeah," she nodded.

"I was dating her up until last week."

"You two broke up?" She asked, surprise clear in her voice.

"You knew we were together?"

"Well, yeah," she said with a short laugh and a slight roll of her eyes. "You two have been in every local magazine since you started going out. It was hard to miss."

I then realized that Caroline had known about me way before he had even known her. She had known my name, what I did for a living, even who I dated before I even knew her first name.

"Well, they sure missed something," I said, obviously referring to Hayley cheating. Caroline frowned, looking as confused as I expected her to be. _Was I really about to tell her this?_ "Last week I found Hayley in my apartment…with my brother."

It took her a second to put the information together, but when she did, Caroline gasped, clapping a hand over her mouth. I found her reaction slightly amusing.

"You mean-" she broke off, not wanted to finish the sentence. I simply nodded. " _Seriously?_ That is just so- I can't even imagine what you must have felt."

"Anger, confusion, but mostly exhaustion. I had been having a terrible day, and that just seemed to be the cherry on top," I added ironically, sounding as rueful as I felt.

"Jesus, Klaus, I am so sorry."

I felt her small hand on my wrist. I looked up at where my arm was resting over the back of the couch, her hand wrapped reassuringly around my wrist.

I slid my arm back, turning my over so that I could take Caroline's hand in my own, giving it a gentle squeeze. "It's fine, love. At least I found out sooner rather than later, right?"

She laughed once, a little too loudly. I frowned, letting go of her hand and removing her glass of wine from the other, setting it down on the table next to mine. When I turned back to her, Caroline was staring blankly out into space, biting on her bottom lip furiously.

"Are you alright?"

She snapped her attention back to him, eyes wide. "Me? Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about the drive back, worrying because of the snow and all." Faster than I could blink, she shot up from the couch, diving for her shoes. "I should get going now."

I sat there, completely dumbfounded as Caroline stumbled towards her jacket and purse, sliding her shoes on as she went. I snapped out of it just as she reached her jacket.

"Caroline, hold on," I called, standing and following after her. She didn't stop, yanking her jacket off the hook and grabbing her purse from the side table. "Caroline, wait!" I reached her, grabbing by the elbow and turning her around to face me.

She was biting on her lip again, so hard this time that her skin was turning white.

"I can't let you leave like that – you won't be focused on the road and could have an accident," I bent down slightly so that I was eye level with her. "What's wrong?"

She didn't look me in the eye, and I could feel her squirming under my gaze.

"Caroline," I said more firmly, and she glanced at me through her peripheral vision. She was twisting the collar of her jacket between between her fingers. She let out a huff, releasing her lip and looking much more exhausted than she had a few seconds ago.

"When I tell you, you're going to hate me."

I tensed at her words, tightening my hold on her involuntarily. She noticed, responding by tensing up as well.

"Well?" I prompted.

She let out another sigh, and then began to ramble.

"I swear to God, I didn't know anything. But I had been at your apartment a few times already and I knew that you and Hayley were dating, so when I saw her there one day with your brother, I didn't think of it at all, because you know, he's your brother and she was your girlfriend and they were in your apartment so I just thought that they had just been talking or something. Well, no, I just thought that they had been talking, not doing something else, which now that you've told me about them, then I think they were doing something else," she flinched as she finished, backing away slightly. But I could tell that she had more to say.

"Go on," I coaxed, needing to hear.

"One day I was there to drop off some dry cleaning. Like I said, I had been in your apartment before – mostly just to drop off dry cleaning or pick up items you requested, not because I just randomly frequent your apartment. So I was dropping off dry cleaning, and I was going to leave it in your closet but the door to your room was closed and when I approached it I heard…sounds coming from in there," she swallowed, biting her lip for a second before pursing her lips and continuing, glancing up for a second, apology clear in her eyes. "I thought they were house guests or something and of course I wasn't going to disturb so I just left the garment bags on a hook by the door and left."

"How did you know it wasn't me?" There _had_ been times when I had left work early and met Hayley at my apartment for a quickie. As I thought about it, I felt slightly disturbed that Caroline may have been witness to one of those moments.

Her face scrunched up as she spoke again, softer this time. "You were in Europe at the time, Klaus."

 _Well, fuck._

"That was…over four months ago," I said, quickly thinking back to my last trip to Europe. I had been away on business for a little over a week. And apparently, Elijah and Hayley had been enjoying a little pleasure.

"I'm _really_ sorry, Klaus. If I had put things together sooner, I would have told you. Or, well, I would have found a way to tell you. Somehow. You didn't really know I existed back then, so why would you have believed me?" She finished but then quickly added. "But I didn't know anything, I swear."

"I believe you, Caroline," I said, loosening my death grip on her elbow and taking a step away. "Thank you for your honesty."

She could only nod.

I felt my breathing intensify before I whirled around, the world a blur as I grabbed the nearest object, which was apparently a vase, and flung it at the wall on the opposite side of the room.

 _We had only been together for seven months! And she had been cheating on me for more than four of them?!_

I looked around for something else to throw – another vase or a trinket – but couldn't find anything, and I was not about to throw a chair across the room. Unable to find anything to unleash my frustrations on, I turned on my heel again, only to be met by two warm hands cupping my jaw.

Caroline pulled me down quickly so that my face was tucked into her shoulder before wrapping her arms around my neck.

" _Relax, Klaus,_ " she breathed. I was shaking in her arms, fury bottled up within my body.

But I couldn't move. All I could do was stand there, very angry and frustrated, but at the same time too shocked to process what was happening. Without a second thought, I brought my hands up to wrap around Caroline's waist, hugging her body to me. I rested my chin on her shoulder and let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding, shaking as I exhaled.

Caroline had dropped her arms a little so that her hands were splayed over my back, running her palms up and down in a soothing motion. She didn't say anything, or make any attempt to push away. She simply held me, breathing silently against me as I held onto her and tried to control my breathing and rampant thoughts.

I was aware that I was taking complete solace in a total stranger. But I wasn't about to complain. I hadn't felt this sense of calm in a while. Hell, I probably hadn't felt this calm since I was a lad.

So I stayed still, inhaling Caroline and exhaling all the shit that had built up within me.

After a while, which I wasn't sure was either seconds or minutes because I hadn't cared enough to worry, I pulled away, feeling warm and relaxed.

Caroline took my cue, removing her arms from around my shoulders and leaning back to get a better look at my face.

When I saw her face, she no longer looked apologetic or even frightened. There was a flutter of worry in her eyes but she hid it well. "Feeling better?"  
"Much better," I nodded, looking down at her. "Thank you, Caroline."

"You're welcome."

And then I kissed her.

* * *

 **I'm aware that I suck for leaving you at a cliff hanger! I'll put up the next chapter as soon as I read it over/edit it :)**


	3. Part 3

**Double-update!**

 **Sex!**

 **HIGHLY Recommended Song: _Angel_ by The Weeknd (srsly listen to it i luv this song)**

* * *

 _Dark Times - Part 3_

It felt like time had slowed down and sped up all at once. I could feel myself gravitating towards her, my gaze dropping down to her lips, watching as they came closer. And then they were there, her lips touching mine, her warm breath fanning over my cheek.

She stilled in my arms, but didn't pull away. I gave her a few seconds, waiting for her to push me away. But she never did.

I reached up, slowly sliding my hand behind her neck, pressing my lips against hers a little more.

After a few more tense seconds, Caroline released a long breath, her body relaxing under my touch. She griped my bicep with one hand and held onto my side with the other, tilting her head to one side and returning the kiss.

I was lost.

Completely lost in kissing this woman I had only known for a week. Kissing her warm, soft lips. Holding her warm, soft body.

I pulled away from her so that we could both catch our breaths, but couldn't stop kissing her. I kissed a trail across her flushed cheek, following her blush down across the side of her neck, nuzzling there for a while. Caroline let out a shaky sigh, which only encourage me to continue.

I slid from her neck down to her collar bone, letting my teeth scrape along her skin. This time she let out a small moan, the sound emanating from deep within her throat. She plunged her hands into my hair, pulling me away from my ministrations, sealing her lips over mine again.

 _God, this girl can kiss._

It was hungrier this time, not tentative and soft like the first kiss we had shared. I latched on to her bottom lip, remembering how she bit down on it when she was worried or deep in thought.

She moaned again, giving the same attention to my top lip, her nails running along my scalp. This time, I was the one that moaned, pulling her closer against me so that the whole front of her body was pressed against against mine.

And we were moving. I took a few steps backwards, blindly leading us through the room, Caroline following my lead without breaking our lip lock. I bumped into the couch and settled back so that I was leaning against it, spreading my legs so that Caroline could step in between them.

"Wait, wait, wait," Caroline murmured, her lips moving against mine as she pulling away. She looked up at me, green eyes wide. "What are we doing?"

I wish I had an answer for her, but I didn't. Not the kind of answer she would want.

I had just been vulnerable with her, telling her about how my girlfriend had cheated on me with my brother. For whatever reason, _I had told her_. I had yet to talk about this with anyone else, yet when Caroline looked at me with genuine worry, I had to give her answers.

And then she had told me about her sort-of run in with Hayley and Elijah. I had kept my hopes up that they're relationship had only recently developed, and that they hadn't been using my apartment as a rendezvous. But Caroline revealed that they had been together for months, and that they had been in my apartment before.

I couldn't hold my anger in. I had felt myself losing control, and had turned with every intention of telling Caroline to leave. _But she was right there._

There with all her fucking understanding, all her _light_.

So when we pulled away and I had her in my arms, I had to try it.

It should have felt wrong – having just been burned in a relationship that had ended exactly a week ago – but it felt so right. I wasn't thinking about anything but kissing Caroline. I wasn't thinking about whether it would lead to more, or whether it would lead to less. I just wanted her lips on mine, and it had been incredible.

I was about to apologize and pull away when I felt her fingers dig into my shoulders, her small body crashing into mine at the same time her lips landed on my lips.

I grabbed her hips and turned us around, sitting her on the back of the couch.

I knew I should be stopping her – she had just asked where this was going, _right?_

But I couldn't stop her, not when her legs were resting on my hips, her skirt riding up her thighs.

I grabbed her by the backs of the knees and hitched her legs further up so that I could get closer to her. There was a soft thud behind me as her heels dropped onto the carpet.

I released her knees, running my hands up her skirt clad thighs, resting them on her waist, digging my fingers into her sides.

Another moan and sigh and she titled her head to the side, swiping her tongue over my bottom lip. It was my turn to moan as Caroline ran her hands up my shoulders and settled around my neck. She traced patterns with her nails, sending a shot of electricity down my spine.

I picked her up by the waist, pressing her body against mine as I walked us towards the bedroom.

To answer her question, I had no idea what we were doing, but I was starting to get a pretty good picture of where this was going. Of where I wanted this to go.

I laid her down on the bed, then slid her body up towards the center, following her without breaking our kiss.

I was about to pull away to ask her if this was okay when I felt a tug at the top of my shirt, feeling the buttons come undone. I let her unbutton my shirt, content with just kissing her while she worked.

She tugged again, untucking my shirt from my pants.

Then she was pulling her lips away from mine.

I opened my eyes, looking down at her.

She was starring down at my body, tentatively reaching up to run her hands up the length of my abs and over my chest before making the same journey down. I watched as her hands slid over my skin before looking back at her.

She was biting her button lip furiously, her eyes half lidded.

I let my forehead rest against hers, letting out a sigh as she continued running her hands up and down. It was rather soothing. But not completely soothing.

On one of her journeys up, she continued to my shoulders, slowly pushing my shirt back. I helped her remove it, and then threw it off the side of the bed.

She looked up at me, and I could feel her hesitance returning.

 _No, I needed the girl who had just unbuttoned my shirt at her own free will back._

So I kissed her again, because I was pretty sure I could get her moaning and sighing and back into it soon.

This time I pressed my lips against her hard, gliding my tongue over her bottom lip immediately. I slid a hand up her neck and into her hair, massaging her scalp with my fingers.

To my immense pleasure, she let out a little whimper, opening her mouth to me. I slipped my tongue past her lips, meeting hers.

Soon we were both breathing heavy and writhing against each other. I couldn't get to her warmth because her damn skirt was stretched taut over her thighs. It needed to come off.

With one hand, I began unbuttoning her blouse. With minimal fumbling, I was at the last button in record time. But when I pulled, it wouldn't come untucked.

A few more pulls and I was pulling away from her lips, looking down at the garment in confusion. I looked up at Caroline.

She let out a little giggle, flushing even more as she spoke. "It's really well tucked in."

"Damn right, it is," I grumbled, giving the fabric another tug. Nothing.

Caroline let out one laugh then reached to the side of her hip, grabbing the zipper of her skirt and pulling it down.

I released her blouse and went for her skirt, tugging it down when she had finished unzipping it. "At least this one comes off easy," I commented, eliciting another round of giggles from her.

And then I saw it.

Her blouse and her panties were… _connected_?

"What the bloody hell is this?"

"It's a blouse bodysuit."

I leaned down, throwing her skirt over my shoulder, getting a better look at the garment.

" _Blouse bodysuit?"_ I tried the word out. Never in my life had I encountered a body suit.

"Mhm," she nodded, propping herself up on her elbows.

"This is…brilliant." _For lack of a better word._

I parted Caroline's knees and she opened her legs to me, her breath hitching slightly. I laid down, sliding my arms under her legs and gripping her hips.

"And it opens right here?" I asked nodding towards the two snap-open buttons at the apex of her thighs.

She simply nodded, bobbing her head up and down slowly.

"Caroline," I started, blinking a few times. I couldn't make out any lines under the bodysuit, and there was a damp spot right between her legs. I looked up at her. She was biting her damn lip again. "Are you wearing panties under this?"

Her chest rose and froze, her breathing halted. Then she shook her head slowly.

 _My. Fucking. God._

" _Oh_ , Miss Forbes," I started and she let out a breath mingled with a whimper. "You're a beautiful enigma, love."

And then I swooped down, flattening my wet tongue over her. She gasped in surprise. I did it again, this time applying a bit more pressure and dragging it out for a couple of seconds. Another gasp, followed by a long moan.

" _Klaus,"_ she sighed, getting off her elbows and dropping back onto the mattress.

The view of her flat stomach and lace bra peaking out from her unbuttoned blouse, her long white neck and golden hair fanned out over the bed – it was too much. Her smell was all around me, and I needed more.

Without a second thought, I bit into the fabric and pulled hard, the buttons snapping open.

And there she was – pink and bare and glistening.

Another long lick and she cried out, her hands diving back into my hair. I nudged my tongue between her folds and applied a little pressure, wiggling my tongue from side to side.

Her scent was heady, the right amount of musk and sweetness. Her cries were addictive, pushing me to suck and lick, anything to keep her whimpering and moaning and writhing.

"Klaus, _Klaus,_ " her breaths were labored, her fingers tugging on my hair a little more than before. "Klaus, I'm right-"

But she didn't have a chance to finish because as she started her warning, I had latched onto her clit, working her over a little faster.

She cried out, her heels digging into my back as her muscles quivered under me.

I slowed down, watching as her arched back relaxed, her legs going lax over my shoulders. Only then did I pull away from her delicious pussy and crawl up so that we were face to face.

Her eyes were closed, but there was a lazy, content smile on her lips.

I kissed her chin, then her nose. Her eyes opened, and I pressed my lips to hers.

I felt her reach for my belt buckle, and I let out a chuckle, speaking against her lips.

"Impatient, are we?"

"You already got me half naked."

"I'm half naked as well, sweetheart."

"But all of the good parts are covered," she groaned, and then pouted. _Actually pouted._ And it would have been such a turn off if it weren't for the fact that she was pouting because I had yet to remove my pants. _Who could get annoyed by that?_

In one swift movement, I flipped us over so that I was laying on my back, Caroline, straddling my waist. She let out a surprised little huff.

"Have at it," I said, watching as she looked at my and then my beltbuckle as if debating for a second. _We can't have that, now can we?_

I reached up, sliding my hands under her blouse, pulling the material up as I went.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting to the good parts," I said with a wink. Her mouth popped open. I didn't wait for her to answer as I pulled the amazing blouse body suit over her head, discarding it to the side somewhere, leaving her in only her lace bra.

She snapped out of her daze, seeming to realize she was down to one article of clothing while I still had a few to go. To my surprise, she climbed off me, moving towards my feet to remove my socks. I bit back a laugh, because she did it so naturally. _No woman had ever thought to take off my socks first._ She dropped them on the ground and moving to undo my belt and pants.

She tugged my pants down my legs, along with my boxers.

My erection sprung out, slapping against my stomach. Before she could do anything else, I sat up, reaching behind her, expertly unclipping her bra. She let it slip down her arms before throwing it aside.

"Oh, _fuck,_ " I breathed, getting an eye full of her perfect tits. They weren't too big, but they weren't too small either. They were the _perfect_ handfuls.

And I wanted to be in her so bad. _I need to be in her._

I flipped her onto the bed again. Her legs fell apart, letting me nestle between them. I could feel her warmth down below, calling out to me.

I was so hard it hurt.

But as I was about to slide into her, so ready to feel her all around me…reality crashed the party. "I don't have a condom," I breathed. "Goddamit," I let my forehead fall to hers, cursing everything.

 _How could I be so_ fucking _stupid?_

"I have one," Caroline spoke up, her voice so low I thought it might be a dream. My eyes snapped open, trained on her as she bit her lip again. "It's in my purse. Front pocket," she added, her voice still low.

 _So there was a God!_

I shot up, not caring how fucking lame and desperate I looked practically sprinting towards her purse. It was on top of her coat on a heap on the floor. I picked them both up, throwing her coat over the back of the couch while opening the front pocket of her purse.

And there it was.

Correction…there _they_ were.

Not one, but _three_ fucking condoms.

 _Just take one and go…but there were three. The promise of three rounds…_

Risking looking like a total asshole, I grabbed all three, throwing her purse onto the couch and running back to the bedroom, simultaneously ripping one open with my teeth.

I was not prepared for what I saw.

Caroline was still laying on her back, one hand lost in her hair, the other rubbing lazy circles around her clit.

" _Bloody hell_ ," I cursed loudly, throwing the remaining condoms on the night stand and getting up on the bed to join her, admiring the beauty that was Caroline Forbes. "You're trying to kill me."

"You were taking too long."

"I'm here now, sweetheart," I said, finally rolling the condom on and climbing over her. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand up from pleasuring herself. She whimpered. "And you won't be needing these anymore," I took her fingers into my mouth, tasting her on her own skin.

 _Delicious._

I positioned myself at her entrance as I took both of her hands into my own, lacing our fingers and holding her arms above her head.

She wiggled against me, my tip dipping between her folds, making me let out a string of curses.

 _Well, she wasn't backing out._

And then I slid into her. Slowly, inch by agonizing inch, until I was completely sheathed in her.

Her mouth fell open, her lips forming a perfect 'O'. Her breath hitched, her chest rising and falling at uneven intervals.

"Are you alright, love?" I asked, murmuring against her cheek.

She was _so fucking tight_. And hot, blazing hot. I was shaking, trying my best not to move so that she could adjust to my length and size.

She nodded. "Fine, just – move slowly, please."

"Of course," I kissed her cheek, pulling away to see her eyes were clenched shut. "Tell me to stop if it's too much, alright? I couldn't bare it if I hurt you."

She opened her eyes, looking up at me, looking slightly dazed. Then she gave me a smile, followed by a nod and a soft kiss. "Move," she urged.

So I did just that, slowly pulling out 'till the tip before sliding back in.

It was absolute fucking torture. Every cell in my body was screaming at me to pound into her, but I couldn't, not with the way she had asked me to go slow with her.

 _Pull out…slide in._

Caroline moaned.

 _Pull out…slide in._

She arched her body as I pulled out, and then flexed her hips, meeting me for the thrust. I groaned, feeling myself sinking deeper into her.

I tried to distract myself, already feeling the familiar chill creeping down my spine that showed up before a climax. I let my hips move against hers slowly as I let my gaze move down her body to her breasts. They moved gently, two mounds of beautiful flesh I was dying to latch onto.

I let go of Caroline's hands, sliding my own down so that I could grip her rib cage, bringing my mouth to seal over one of her pebbled nipples.

Caroline whimpered under me. I rolled my tongue over her nipple experimentally, then felt the sting of her nails against my scalp.

She had very sensitive nipples, I learned. When I would tweak her nipples between my fingers, her breathing would go erratic. When I sucked, she would sigh. When I gently bit down, she would hiss. Not once did her hands leave my hair. Not once did she push away.

When I had had my fill of her delectable tits (for now), I pulled away and kissed up her chest to her mouth. Only then did I notice that our pace had picked up.

I wasn't exactly pounding into her, but I wasn't agonizing over control, either. Our bodies had grown slick with sweat, sliding over one another easily. Caroline seemed to be more comfortable, gyrating her hips every time I thrust into her.

She broke our kiss, pressing her cheek to mine. "Klaus, please," she moaned. "Faster."

I swallowed, turning my head to get a better look at her. She was biting her lip, her eyes filled with lust and outright fucking desire.

"You sure, love?" I asked, reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear.

"Fuck me," she moaned, pushing her hips up towards me. " _Please."_

Well, how could I say no to that? "As you wish, darling."

I stopped thrusting, causing Caroline to grunt in displeasure. I grinned, wrapping one arm tightly around her waist, bringing her impossibly closer. "Hold on tight."

She reached up, grabbing onto the headboard for support.

I smirked down at her before slamming into her, eliciting a loud groan from both of us.

I was full on fucking her, going at an unmerciful rhythm, the sound of slapping skin echoing through the room.

And Caroline was anything but quiet – she alternated between moans and signs, to groans and cries, to mumbling and calling out my name.

At some point, she reached down and grasped the pillow by her head, turning her head and biting into it. _And that was Goddamn sexy._

"Caroline," I called between thrusts. She turned away from the pillow and I leaned down so that our foreheads were touching. "Come for me, sweetheart." Because I couldn't hold it anymore, and I wanted her to reach release one more time before me.

She let out a breath and then let go of the head board, her hand moving down towards where we were connected.

 _Oh, hell no._

I quickly grabbed her hand, grabbing her other one for good measure, and thrust them above her head, holding them down with my own. She let out a little yelp at my forcefulness.

"I said you wouldn't need those anymore," I growled.

"But-" she was breathing hard, unable to speak. "I've never – without – _ughn_!" She let out a straggled sound, unable to finish her though as I changed the angle of my hips so my pelvic bone was rubbing up right against her bundle of nerves.

"You're about to," I spoke, my lips passing over hers.

With each thrust, I made it a point to press into her. Hard.

"Klaus…please."

"Let go, love," I kissed her cheek. "Let go, Caroline."

Three more stokes and she was shaking, frantically writhing, her nails digging into the backs of my hands. Two more and I felt her walls clench and quiver and she cried out, arching her back and called out my name.

I wasn't far behind, breathing her name into her cheek as I came, experiencing one of the most satisfying orgasms I'd ever had.

I let go of her hands and she ran them down my arms, all the way down to my back, running her nails over my skin.

I dropped a lazy kiss on her cheek and rolled off of her, looking for a tissue and a place to dispose of the well used condom.

When I returned to the bed, Caroline was still there, her chest rising and falling fairly quickly.

I climbed onto the bed, laying down next to her. Her eyes were closed, and she didn't move. I slid my fingers over her forehead and cheek, running them down her neck, clearing her skin of matted hair.

She opened her eyes then, looking at me slightly dazed.

I kissed her forehead and then moved to pull the comforter around and over us. Caroline tucked her legs under the comforter and I slid an arm under her shoulders, bringing her closer to my chest.

She didn't tense up or pull away. Rather, she laid her head on my chest and curled into my side.

I reveled in her warmth and closed my eyes, allowing the sweet exhaustion that came after sex to wash over me.

Then I drifted off into the best sleep I had had all week.

* * *

 _ **(If you've never read an Author's Note in your life, you might want to consider reading this one. Just a hint.)**_

 **Okay, so.**

 **This was where this drabble ended in my head. And maybe that's okay with some of y'all, but I know a lot of you will be like "omg but what happens next?"**

 **Which is totally cool because I'm down to write a fourth part, I just want to ask you guys what you would like to see in the next chapter - Caroline staying the night? Not staying the night? Caroline being totally cool with her night of amazing sex? Caroline going crazy, quitting her job, and moving to Nebraska? Klaus being a lovestruck puppy? Klaus being an asshole? Klaus punching Elijah? Klaus making up with Hayley?**

 **You tell me! If you have any specific ideas, feel free to share as well!**

 **So, if you think about it, _the ending to this story is totally in your hands._**

 **Thanks for reading :)**

 **M**


	4. Part 4

**Recommended Song: Shameless by The Weeknd**

* * *

 _Dark Times - Part 4_

That had been, most possibly, the best night of my life.

I awoke at around midnight to Caroline wiggling around in my arms. I had been groggy, unsure as to why someone was in bed with me. But then I picked up on her strawberry scent and I remembered perfectly well why there was someone in bed with me.

Caroline had rolled over so that she was facing away from me, her back pressed into my chest. Her legs were still tangled with my own under the covers, her bottom pressed against my now very alert member.

 _Would she go for another round?_

I wrapped my arms around her torso, splaying my palms flat over her soft stomach. She was so smooth all over, I couldn't help but run my fingers from her sternum down to the dip of her belly button.

She wiggled again.

I bent down, nuzzling into her neck, kissing her there, her soft hair tickling my face. In the dim light, I could see a small smile playing on her lips, but her eyes remained closed.

Unsure of whether she was still deep in sleep or slightly awake, I nuzzled further into her neck, running my hands down so that I could part her legs, moving her right leg so that it was resting over my hip. But I didn't touch her. I gently massaged the skin of her thigh, knowing that was a sensitive spot for her.

She whimpered under her breath, her small smile faltering, a little crease forming between her eyebrows.

After a little more massaging, moving closer to her warm center, Caroline's breathing got a labored. Her eyes fluttered open, and I smiled into her neck.

"I'm glad you're awake, love," I mumbled into her skin. My hand was very close to her center now, but I kept massaging her thigh. My thumb grazed her velvety lips and she whimpered again, swallowing loudly.

"I can tell," she replied, her voice thick with sleep _,_ which only served to make me grow harder.

She reached back, her hand sliding down my side and in between our bodies. When her warm hand slid around the base of my cock, I grunted.

" _Oh, Caroline_ ," I moaned as she stroked up my shaft. She stopped at the end, her thumb circling my tip, spreading pre cum over the taut skin before sliding her hand down again. "Fuck."

She hummed, moving her hand up and down languidly, applying a pleasurable amount of pleasure as she did.

I was momentarily distracted. I noticed I had stilled my ministrations on her thigh, and moved my hand down so that I was in contact with her very hot, very slick center. She moaned, pushing herself into my hand, all the while continuing her work on my cock.

 _Well, fuck, she deserved it._

Without warning I slid one finger into her tight hole, groaning at how hot she was. I _had_ to be in her again.

Caroline continued working me over with her talented hand, shifting her body as she did. Her leg was still thrown over my hip, but now she was laying more on her back than her side.

She let out a frustrated grunt, grabbing the duvet with her free hand and giving it a hard tug, leaving us uncovered. Now I could see her hand on my cock, and she…

 _Oh._

Caroline was watching, her eyes dark with lust, as my middle finger slid in and out of her. I hadn't thought she could get any sexier…until now.

Suddenly I was hungry for her. Her lips were in reach, but I wanted to let her keep watching me finger fuck her.

I added another finger.

 _"Ughn!"_ She threw her head back, her chest rising as her body arched. So I swooped down and latched onto her breast, sucking her skin into my mouth and gently biting down.

Her breath was coming out in pants, her hand moving faster over my cock.

It was too much, all of the sudden. If she kept it up, I would be releasing _onto_ her and not _into_ her.

I pulled my fingers out and released her breast, eliciting a whine from her. _I'm starting to like her whines._

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away from me.

"Wh-?" She started, but I cut her off.

"Condom."

She blinked down at me before reaching over to the night stand and grabbing one of the foil packets from where I had thrown them just hours before. I was practically panting as I watched her tear open the packet with her teeth. Then she threw it aside, taking the rubber in between her fingers and looking down at my erection.

She bit her lip. "May I?" She asked shyly.

 _She had just been giving me the best hand job of my life, and now she was shy? Fucking adorable._

"Please do," I replied, watching with rapt attention as she reached down and slowly slid the condom over my cock without fumbling.

I quickly wrapped her up in my arms, encircling her waist tightly, turning her slightly on her side. She let out a yelp, her body tensing against mine.

 _"May I?"_ I purred into her ear. To my satisfaction, she shuddered all over.

 _"Please, do,"_ she said, mimicking what I had told her seconds before.

Always one to acquiesce to her demands, I slid into her.

Caroline had learned her lesson from our first time and instead of reaching down when she needed the extra push, she reached back and slid her hands into my hair, begging me to make her come.

Which of course I did.

The position we were in let me hit her sweet spot time and time again. So when she finally hit her limit, she was writhing in my arms, calling my name like a prayer.

Her expression during orgasm was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen.

I came soon after, moaning her name into her shoulder.

And that was that.

I cleaned myself up and returned to her once more, dropping a lazy kiss on her temple before falling asleep with her in my arms.

I awoke several hours later. Alone.

I blinked a few times, clearing my bleary vision, reaching out to where Caroline had been when we had fallen asleep.

The sheets were cold.

"Fuck me," I groaned, flopping onto my back, running a hand down my face.

I looked over at the clock on the night stand – 7:53 a.m.

I had to get up. Had to get to work.

I threw my feet over the side of the bed and grabbed my boxers from the floor, pulling them on and making a round of the hotel room.

There were really only three places to inspect – the bedroom, the bathroom and the living room. I held out hope every time I walked into a room, hoping Caroline would be there.

But she wasn't.

Her clothes were gone, so was her coat and jacket. Someone had come in and picked up our dinner – knowing Caroline, she had probably called room service to do it.

So it was for certain, she was gone.

I wasn't surprised, really. For one, she had to be at work by eight.

And she had just slept with her boss.

 _Fuck_.

I would have been surprised if she would have stayed. _It would have been a pleasant surprise, though._

* * *

I was at work at eight fifty-five. Alexis stood as I reached my office.

"Good morning, Mr. Mikaelson."

"It had such a potential to be," I sighed. Alexis frowned, tilting her head to the side in question before shaking her head in an 'I'm not even going to ask' motion.

"Your brother is in your office."

My blood ran cold.

"Which one?"

"Elijah."

 _You've got to be fucking kidding me._

"Since when has he been here?"

"He's been here since eight. I told him that you were coming in at nine today and he said that he'd wait."

I had the urge to fire her right on the spot. But then I remembered that she didn't know, and that my brother dropping by on any other day a few weeks before would have been a totally normal thing.

So I gave her a tight lipped smile.

"Thank you for informing me."

She frowned again. "You're…welcome?"

I turned away from her, heading into my office.

When I opened the door, Elijah looked back at me. He was sitting in one of the armchairs in front of my desk, and he stood up as soon as I walked in.

He didn't say anything.

I closed the door behind me, dropping my briefcase by the door. I removed my coat and scarf and hung them on the hook by the door, then walked over to the bar to pour myself a drink.

"Isn't it a little early for that, Niklaus?" Elijah said from behind me as I poured a Scotch. I looked over my shoulder to where he was standing.

"So you don't want one?" I replied, ignoring his question. He only sighed. "Suit yourself," I shrugged.

I went to my desk, drink in hand.

"What brings you to this side of town, Elijah?" I took a swing.

He regarded me carefully. "You know why I am here."

"Actually, I do not." As far as I was concerned, I had nothing else to do with him.

"You cancelled your reservation to my birthday dinner."

"Were you expecting me to go?" _Was this seriously what this visitation was about?_

"As a matter of fact, yes, I was. You RSVP'd months ago."

"I did," I nodded. "And a week ago I found you in bed with the woman I was dating. I think there has been a change in circumstance, don't you?"

"Niklaus-"

"I would choose my next words wisely, Elijah."

He snapped his mouth closed, pursing his lips. "You should know that I did not mean for this to happen."

 _What…the fuck?_

Outraged wouldn't even begin to explain the emotion that welled up in me.

"Oh, really?" I slammed my glass down on the desk, alcohol spilling everywhere. "You didn't _mean_ to sneak around with a woman I was involved with for several months? You didn't _mean_ to fuck her on every surface of _my_ apartment?" With every word I stepped closer to him, face to face now. "Tell me, Elijah. If that wasn't what you _meant_ to do, then what did you mean to do, exactly?

"You must understand, it got out of contr-"

"You did the same thing with Tatia!" I yelled, unable to hold it back anymore. "The. Exact. Same. Thing. Except this time, I actually got to witness your betrayal instead of being told about it."

He opened his mouth to speak, but I wasn't going to let him.

"And now you come here, to _my_ business, and ask me why I won't go to your fucking dinner? You insult my intelligence enough as it is."

"That's not why-"

"Oh, I know why you want me at that dinner. You want me at that dinner so no one asks questions, so that you don't have to lie through your teeth to mother and father and Rebekah and Kol and-"

There was a knock on the door. I turned to tell whoever it was to bugger off when the door opened and Caroline stepped in.

She froze at the door, looking between Elijah and I. I looked towards Elijah, who was also staring at Caroline.

"I was just bringing in refreshments. Don't mind me," she said with a tentative smile, ducking her head and walking further into the room. She had a tray with an assortment of breakfast foods.

Elijah followed her with his gaze.

Logically, I knew that he was just watching her because she had just walked into the room. He wasn't about to turn to me and resume our conversation with her present.

But I had been with Caroline the night before. I had also been with Tatia and Hayley. And if he set his sights on Caroline, God help me I might strangle him.

I cleared my throat, drawing his attention away from her.

"I think we are done with this conversation," I said flatly.

He didn't argue, but simply nodded. "If you would consider coming to the dinner, I am sure our family will appreciate it."

"I'm sure our _family_ will understand once you explain to them why I cannot make it."

He stared for a second, not saying anything, before nodding solemnly.

"I'll be on my way then."

"I'll walk you out," Caroline offered, ever so helpful.

"He knows his way out, Ms. Forbes," I snapped, not taking my eyes off Elijah. It was the only way I could make sure he wouldn't look at _her._

Another nod, and he was on his way out.

When the door shut behind him, I dropped down on the armchair closest to me, staring down at the ground.

 _What the fuck had that been?_

 _Had he seriously just come here?_

 _He was supposed to be my brother…_

I had been so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed Caroline had moved to stand a few feet in front of me. I glanced up at her.

She had her hair in a pony tail. I'd never seen her hair picked up before.

And she was biting her lip.

"Are you okay?" She asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

I could just stare at her, not really having anything to say.

What do you say to a woman who gave you the best night of your life, and then wasn't there the next morning? The woman that knows your brother's betrayal, so might have some understanding of how tense the conversation with said brother had been?

"I'm fine."

"Okay, then," she nodded, skepticism clear in her face. But she hid it quickly, turning away to leave.

 _No, I'm not fucking fine get back here._

I reach out, taking hold of her elbow before she has a chance to walk away, and pull her back, wrapping my arms around her and pressing my face into her stomach.

I feel her hands cradling the back of my head, and I nuzzle further into her, breathing her in just like I had the night before.

"I'm not fine."

"I know," she replies, and I can't help but laugh. _At least I can count on her to be honest._

I turned my face to the side so that my cheek in pressed into her stomach. She just runs her fingers through my hair, and I can feel the wave of calm washing over again.

And I don't want to talk about Elijah, or Hayley, or how fucked up that aspect of my life is at the moment. I want to forget that, move on.

"You left."

Her hands falter. "I did." She states.

I pull away and look up at her. She sighs, taking one step back, her hands dropping to my shoulders. But I don't let her get too far, letting my hands settle on her hips and hold her in place.

She doesn't say anything, only looks down at her shoes and bites her lip.

"You regret it, don't you?"

"What?" Her head snaps up and she's frowning. "No, I don't."

"You don't?" _Well, color my surprised_.

I hadn't known Caroline for long. Just a week. And in that week, I hadn't gotten to know her very well. The only time I was well acquainted with her was last night. _And, man, had we acquainted ourselves…_

But I could tell that she had structure in her life, organization. She had goals, and was going to reach them. And she was going to reach them because she was smart and prepared and an overall hard worker.

She wasn't going to reach them by sleeping around to get to the top.

She shakes her head. "No, I don't regret last night."

And for a second, I feel like I may have a chance.

"But I don't think it should happen again."

 _"What?"_

And now she's pulling away completely, removing her warm hands from my shoulders and stepping completely out of my reach.

"Last night…shouldn't have happened," she started, sounding as rational as ever. "Emotions were high and there was some…tension, and we both acted on that without really thinking about it. I think that it would be better for the both of us if we just…move past it."

I had…no words. Caroline Forbes had left me speechless.

At my silence, she nods once and then turns on her heel, walking out of my office, closing the door behind her.

Something inside me tells me that I should go after her, and say something. Anything.

But another part of me feels that this is perfect.

Perfect because a week before I had felt like life had taken a turn for the fucking worst. And last night, I had had a willing woman in my bed, and it had been fantastic.

I had gotten laid. Scientifically, I should be on a post-fuck high. I should feel relaxed.

And, anyways, I didn't need another relationship right now. Hell, I had practically sworn off relationships. So this? This one-night stand was perfect. Just what I needed.

We had been two consenting adults, enjoying one night with each other.

I had just gotten used to having one woman stick around for a while. Yeah, that was it. I had gotten so used to having one woman in my life that I projected those expectations onto Caroline without really meaning to.

And she had essentially rejected me.

* * *

 **...And of course I'm not leaving it like that.**

 **Just a quick question: How long do you think Klaus would take to realize that him and Caroline have an amazing thing going on and that he needs to go after her? Hours or weeks?**

 **I kinda need that question answered so I can finish writing the rest of this story (I'm so indecisive between the two, I'll just have you guys decide lol).**

 **Thanks!**


	5. Part 5

**It's been almost two months, and for that I am soso sorry. But you know, college.**

 **(This is a 6,000+ word chapter, which I've written over the last few weeks. There are probably some mistakes here and there because I'm human and editing this whooper of a chapter literally hurt my brain).**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Recommended Soundtracks (both by The Weeknd): _Can't Feel My Face, As I Am_**

* * *

 _Dark Times - Part V_

My life became mundane, for lack of a better word.

I fell into a routine without really realizing it.

I would wake up, go to work and handle the day's affairs, then head back to my hotel room and occupy my time with television and dinner. I'd go to sleep, and start the cycle all over again.

I knew I was in a rut, and it pissed me the fuck off.

I'm Klaus fucking Mikaelson, CEO of Mikaelson Advertising, one of the most recognized agencies of all time. And I'm _single_.

Before Hayley, I was in Chicago's most eligible bachelor list. Now, without Hayley, I was back on it.

I knew I should be out socializing with the social elite in the area, looking into some late night company.

But I just _couldn't bring myself to do it._

And I knew why. I knew the exact reason why.

The exact reason was about five feet, ten inches tall. She had golden hair that felt like pure satin between my fingers. Her eyes were viridian and were literal windows to her soul, showing me her emotions, unguarded. She had soft, velvety skin.

I could spend hours running my hands over her body, kissing every crevice and dip.

She smelled like strawberries.

Caroline had been avoiding me since the day she walked into my office and told me that what we had done had been a mistake.

Well, I couldn't be for certain that she was avoiding me.

Before she had covered for Lexi during her sick week, I had never seen Caroline. So now could just be the same as that time.

There really was no reason for us to cross paths – she was my assistant's assistant.

I hardly even saw my assistant, so why would I see my assistant's assistant?

For the first week, I convinced myself that this had been the best thing to ever happen to me.

Hayley cheating on me with my brother had fucked with my head, thrown me into a rut.

Caroline had been conveniently there. She had lent me a hand, _in more ways than one_.

We had been consenting adults, knowing exactly what we were doing.

I realize that that night we hadn't said anything about no strings being attached to our actions, but that was what had happened.

So I had gotten my frustration out of my system, and now I really never had to see her again.

And I was fine with that.

I saw her in passing once.

She was walking across the office, cell phone pressed to her ear as she spoke into the receiver.

She wore a pantsuit, her blouse neatly tucked into her pants.

And that was enough to have me fucking obsessing over her like a teenage boy all over again, because I knew exactly why her blouse was so perfectly tucked in.

I had to hold in a groan since I was with a client. And we were walking into a meeting.

I meeting that I was shit for. Thank God Jeremy and Marcel picked up on my mental state and picked up the slack.

She was turning me into a mindless fool.

And she began to consume my thoughts – more than she had been already.

I had already been dreaming of her every night, often waking up sweaty and in desperate need of release. There were times where I just dreamed of laying with her, or sitting with her. We'd talk, but I would never remember our conversations.

I was turning into a fucking pussy.

By the end of the second week I decided it had been enough. I was not going to pine over a woman who didn't want me. There were plenty of women that did.

And I wasn't wrong.

I called up the Salvatores and we hit The Mid on Friday night. It was a quintessential night club – alcohol was flowing, the walls and floor vibrated with the booming of the bass.

It wasn't long before I set my eyes on a woman at the bar, sipping her Sex on the Beach. I smirked – how predictable.

I winked at Stefan and Damon and they hooted and hollered as I walked up to the lucky lady.

She didn't disappoint.

She flirted, commenting on my accent (which I had learned long ago gave me a huge advantage). She flipped her hair over her shoulder, she giggled and fluttered her eyelashes.

We made small, innuendo filled talk while we drank alcohol. It wasn't anything special – I was mostly leading the conversation and she was giving me generic lines. But no matter – beggars can't be choosers.

After her second fruity drink, she gave me a lazy smile, running her manicured index finger across my chest. I could see it in her eyes that she was perfectly aware of what she was doing, she wasn't drunk.

All I had to do was lean in and whisper something alluring into her ear, and she was putty in my hands.

Such putty that she couldn't even make it to a cab.

We were locked in a bathroom and I had her sitting on the counter, her back pressed against the mirror. I was between her legs, working on kissing and sucking on her neck. She was wearing a skirt. _Easy access – fantastic._

And then she started talking.

"I don't even know – _ughn_ … your name," she moaned and gasped, her fingers already working on my tie.

"Why don't you tell me your name, love?" I let my hands wander up her skirt, digging my fingers into her thighs.

"It's Camille," she breathed and I stopped cold, my lips stilling against her neck.

I pulled away, looking straight into her eyes.

They were brown.

But she was blonde. She was fair skinned. And for some _fucking reason_ , her name sounded a lot like Caroline's.

I stepped away from her quickly, running a hand through my hair.

 _What. The. Actual. Fuck._

"Is everything okay?" Said Camille.

"No," I shook my head, straightening my tie. "I have to go."

And I left.

Dick move, I know. But I couldn't look at her without thinking of Caroline. I was here to forget her, not fuck her doppelganger.

Needless to say, I called it a night early and spent the weekend working.

And thinking about Caroline.

Oscillating between talking myself into forgetting her (and failing miserably), and reveling in fantasies of her.

By the time Monday rolled around, I had convinced myself that I would talk to her. The last thing she probably wanted right now would be to talk to me – she was most likely avoiding me, and me approaching her would be unwelcome.

But I needed to talk to her. And at this point it wasn't just because I wanted a repeat of that night. I just wanted to have her in my life.

I didn't see her, though. At lunch I stepped out of my office, passing my Lexi's desk as I went.

"Can I get you anything for lunch, Mr. Mikaelson?"

"No, thank you, Alexis. I'm going down to the deli and then I'll be back up."

"I could go down for you?" She suggested.

"I've got it, don't worry."

She was giving me a strange look – a what-the-hell-are-you-doing look.

But I walked down anyways and ordered myself a sandwich.

I didn't want to just call Caroline into my office. Actually, scratch that, I did. But I knew that wouldn't go over well with her.

It would feel too formal, or she would feel like she was trapped. Normally, I wouldn't have a problem with that – when I wanted something, I got it.

But I wanted Caroline to _want_ to talk to me, not feel forced to.

I could be patient, but that didn't mean that I had to enjoy it.

So I waited for the moment – the moment where it would feel natural to approach her.

* * *

It was the end of the week again. I hadn't seen Caroline, not once, in the whole week. Either she really did manage to effectively avoid me for almost two weeks, or our paths didn't cross often. I didn't know which one to believe.

But Friday evening, just as I was shutting down my computer for the night, someone knocked on my door. I had long since given up hope that it would be her on the other end, so I continued my task of clearing my desk for the weekend.

The door opened, and I looked up, my eyes landing on familiar green one.

She kept her gaze steady as she walked into my office, a stack of papers in her arms.

I shook myself out of my momentary stupor and stood, my own task forgotten.

"These are just the copy ideas that you requested on your desk by Monday morning," she held them up slightly as she spoke, and then moved to place them down neatly on a corner of my desk.

She made a move to step away.

"Hey, wait," I said, not knowing what else to say. But I was holding her by the elbow, and she wasn't leaving.

"Did you need anything else?"

My reflexive instincts shouted _You!_ , but I pushed that down.

Unfortunately, aside from that, I had nothing else to say.

She was starting to look at me strangely, and I realized it was probably because I hadn't answered yet.

"Are you free some time this weekend?" I started. "I would like to take you out to dinner."

"Dinner?" She frowned.

"Or breakfast or lunch. Whichever you want." _Can you sound any more bloody desperate?_

"Klaus," she started, and I could already tell she was about to say no. "We already talked about this."

"We never talked about breakfast, lunch, or dinner. At least I don't recall we did."

"But saying that we would never–" She broke off then, snapping her mouth shut and lowering her voice as if someone could actually hear us. "I thought we agreed we would move on from _that._ And moving on from _that_ means avoiding doing things that could lead to _that._ "

I leaned in and whispered conspiratorially, _"Lunch can lead to sex?"_

"Klaus!" She whisper yells and smacks my arm. I shy away from the blow, even though it didn't hurt, and try to control my laughter at her completely outraged expression.

"That's not funny," she hisses when I don't stop laughing.

"I know, I know it's not."

"Then stop laughing."

 _Oh. Serious Caroline._

Her jaw is set and her eyes are dead serious, so I pressed my lips together and swallow down the laughter.

"I'm going to go now," she turns, but I take hold of her again.

"Wait, no, Caroline please," I am begging now. "Give me a chance to show you that I'm serious about this – that you're not just a whim."

She lets out a breath and her shoulders sag. She closes her eyes, looking defeated, but no in the way I had hoped. "Klaus –" She starts.

I reach out, sliding my fingers up her jaw, placing my palm on her warm, soft cheek.

Her eyes flutter open, looking slightly bewildered.

"You said you didn't regret that night," I say in a voice so low, that if we were in a room full of people, she would be the only one that would be able to hear me. And she's all that matters. "You won't regret this, I swear."

And I feel it.

I feel the moment when she starts to give in the way that I want her to. I want her to give in because she wants to, because she feels at least a fraction of what I feel for her.

It's not love – I'm not dumb enough to believe in a feeling that strong budding between two practical strangers.

But it can be.

But for right now, all I know is that I want to see her every day, without the pretext of work. And I know this violates so many HR codes, but I don't. Give. A Fuck.

I'm the CEO. They can figure something out.

Her cheek rubs against my hand, like she's leaning into my touch. But as soon as I feel it, it's gone, and she's stepping out of my reach.

"I can't risk it Klaus," her voice sounds breathy and she keeps taking steps away from me. "It's too late anyways," she shakes her head, reaching behind her to open the door. "I'm sorry."

And the she's gone. For the millionth time in my life, she's walked away.

I scratch my head and try to figure out when it went wrong, what caused her to pull away? _She was just giving in!_

I grab my wallet, keys and phone and walk out of my office, turning off the light.

Alexis is still at her desk.

"Where is Caroline?"

"She left about twenty minutes ago." Lexi says. _Was I really just standing in my office for twenty minutes? Fuck._

"Where did she go?"

"Home…I'm assuming. Are you alright Mr. Mikaelson?"

"No, Alexis, I'm not," I rub my face and run both hands through my hair. I must look like the boss from hell.

And there was no way in hell I was going to let another weekend float by without getting a solid answer from Caroline.

In the back of my head, I think about how she's already rejected me twice. Shouldn't that be enough?

 _What if I_ am _being psycho?_

"Was there something you needed from Ms. Forbes?"

"I need… to get an answer from her."

"Have you tried calling her?"

 _Of course!_

I fish my phone out of my pocket and quickly find Caroline's contact, selecting it and giving her a call. No answer. Straight to voicemail.

"She isn't answering," I say, looking down at my phone.

"Let me try," Lexi suggests, pulling out her own phone, swiping her finger across the screen a few times before holding the speaker up to her ear.

It's the longest minute ever before she pulls her phone away from her ear, frowning down at it. "She didn't pick up for me either."

I try not to throw a fit.

"But, hey," she adds, turning to her computer, clicking her mouse a few times before grabbing a sticky note pad and a pen.

"I can give you her address if you're really desperate for that answer."

And then she writes what I assume to be Caroline's address on the blue note paper, taking it off the pad, and handing it to me.

I look down at it, both not believing my luck and debating whether to do it.

"You better go before it's too late."

Alexis' words snap me back to the present, and I think she knows way more than she's letting on.

But I don't question it. Because she's right, it could be too late.

* * *

Caroline lives in an apartment building twenty minutes away from the office, and I get stuck in rush hour traffic on my way there, so it takes more like forty minutes.

I park in the outside parking lot walk straight into the building, no doorman to stop me. The thought unsettles me for a second because anyone could just waltz into this building. Was that even safe?

According to the directions Alexis wrote down for me, Caroline lives on the fifth floor, apartment 518.

I get on the elevator, get to the fifth floor, make a left at the hallway and find apartment 518 three doors down on the left.

I knock.

The door swings open.

But it isn't Caroline.

In front of me stands a brunette, looking slightly confused but also smug.

"Uh," I looked down at the blue post-it in my hand. "Is this Caroline Forbes' apartment?"

"It is," the brunette nods. "And you are?" She asks haughtily, her brow high on her forehead. I take a moment to recognize that she has feline like features.

"I'm Klaus Mikaelson, her boss," I say, but I think she already knows that.

"I know," she confirms. "What can I do for you?"

"Is Caroline here?" I ask, glancing over her shoulder towards the seemingly Caroline-less apartment.

"No, she isn't," the brunette starts, l drumming her nails against the threshold. "She's on a date."

My blood runs cold in an instant.

 _This was not part of the plan._

Cat Woman's face softens a bit and I can tell it's in response to something in my expression. I quickly relax my features, schooling my expression into one of cool indifference.

"I see," I nod, clear my throat, and straighten my jacket.

Caroline had made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with me, and this was why. She was a young, beautiful, single woman with the right to date whomever she pleased. And she didn't want to waste that time with me.

She had made it clear, I had just read to much into her actions.

"Well," I start, about to excuse myself for the evening.

"Okay, stop, stop, stop," Cat Woman says, standing straight and holding up a hand, effectively stopping me. "Don't pull that indifferent shit on me," she points an accusing finger in my direction. "I saw your face right before you covered it up with that no-one-can-touch-my-heart expression," she scoffs. Then she turns and walks into the apartment.

"Close the door on your way in!" She calls over her shoulder.

I'm left even more confused and alone, staring after her. My mind wins over and I step into the apartment, closing the door behind me as instructed.

I follow the way Cat Woman went, and find her in the kitchen pouring a glass of water.

"I'm Katherine, by the way. Caroline's roommate of almost five years now."

Her voice carries a certain edge to it and I know it's because she's trying to show me that she's been there longer, she knows Caroline like the back of her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Katherine." Now I can stop calling her Cat Woman.

She sets the glass of water on the kitchen counter in front of a stool, and I'm assuming that's her way of saying sit down. So I do.

I look around the apartment while she pours herself a glass of water.

"You have a nice place."

It's small. Quaint. I can tell that a lot of the furniture is second hand. But everything is very well kept and organize.

"Caroline's kept it in order with all her stress cleaning the last couple of weeks."

"Stress cleaning?" I ask as she sits leans on the counter across from me. She nods, taking a sip of her water.

She nods. "Caroline cleans when she's stressed."

"What has she been stressed about?"

Katherine smirks down into her glass, but doesn't answer.

"How well do you know Caroline?" She asks instead.

I'm stumped for a couple of seconds. "Well, I'm her boss. We've…spoken from time to time."

"You also had sex once."

I blink at her bluntness, gaging whether or not to affirm her statement. She's looking at me expectantly, so I nod. "Yes, once."

"And you're here because you want a chance with her," she added. "Not another chance at sex, because I'm sure you can get that anywhere. You want a real chance with her."

"Yes," I say, because it's all true. Everything she's just said.

"So my question stands – how well do you know Caroline Forbes?"

And I'm quiet again because the answer is very obvious, but strange to come to terms with. "Not very well, I'm afraid."

Katherine smirks yet again.

"That doesn't take away from what I feel for her," I say adamantly.

"I'm not saying it does. But if you did know a little more about her, you would understand why she's so set on not getting involved with you. Although, she technically already did get involved with you. But you know what I mean."

"Why won't she give me a chance? Does she have a boyfriend?"

"No," she shakes her head. "Although that Tyler Lockwood fellow is very persistent," she mumbles, but I catch it.

" _Tyler Lockwood?_ " Please, no. "Don't tell me she's out on a date with the Lockwood boy right now."

"Oh, but she is."

Oh. My. Fucking. God.

I feel like ripping out my hair.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, relax, hot stuff." She snaps her fingers in front of my face. "Focus on me. We're talking about Caroline, not her date, okay?"

I find it hard to pull my thoughts away from Caroline and Tyler Lockwood. I remember him being extra friendly with her the week that she filled in for Lexi. _Fuck! Why hadn't I seen it?_

"Had you ever heard of Caroline Forbes before she filled in for Lexi a few weeks ago?"

"No," I shake my head, remembering exactly how surprised I was when she told me that she worked for me.

"I thought not," Katherine pauses, taking in a breath. "Well, I also assume you haven't bothered to look through her file."

I shake my head again.

"Of course not. The answers are right there, you know."

"What answers?"

Another sigh. "Caroline and I are from a small town in Virginia called Mystic Falls. I'm pretty sure it's even missing off of some maps," she chuckles with mirth. "Caroline isn't a small town girl, Klaus. She loves the city, loves the fast pace of life here, and how she sees new things every day."

"You know that she graduated from the University of Chicago, right?"

"Yeah, she told me."

"I went there, too. I got in, I'm pretty sure, on the bases that I had the money for it. My family has old money, so I've never had to worry about being limited in options. Caroline is my complete opposite in that aspect. I'd tell you about her family, but I think that's something she should tell you, if she wants to tell you. But let's just say, life at home for her wasn't the easiest."

"She got into UC because she's smart and hardworking. She had straight A's all of high school, did cheerleading, and was head of a dozen committees and clubs. Personally, I was jealous of the bitch," she adds and I chuckle.

"But that's not the point I'm trying to make," she sighs, sounding much more serious than before. "She applied and was awarded one of the most prestigious scholarships to UC. It paid all of her undergraduate education, and guaranteed internships and a job," she breaks off momentarily, looking me straight in the eyes, trying to communicate something. But I don't get it. She speaks again. "She got the last White Oak Scholarship."

 _Well, fuck me sideways._

"White Oak?" _Blood perfect._ "As in, the Mikaelson Family White Oak Scholarship of Excellence?"

"The only."

 _That's why she's working as my assistant's assistant. It's a part of the scholarship- a mandatory two-year contract with Mikaelson Advertising._

"So, she's – I've – "

"Provided her with a top-notch education, internships and a job? Yup. You're practically her sugar daddy," Katherine quips and I narrow my eyes at her.

"This is why she won't give me a chance?"

Katherine nods. "She already feels in debt to you. Being in any sort of relationship with you doesn't feel right for her," she says, but then amends her statement. "In the moral sort of way."

"So…" I trail of, trying to see if I understand what she just said. "Caroline _does_ have _some_ sort of feelings for me?"

She blinks, seeming to think about her response. "I can neither confirm or deny that," she says slowly, while nodding her head, answering my question in a non-verbal manner.

"She just can't get past the whole White Oak situation?"

"That's right."

"That's ridiculous!" I run a hand through my hair. "That money isn't even mine to begin with! I just happen to – "

I stop because I'm about to delve into something that I don't want to delve into with Katherine.

"Happen to what?"

"Nothing," I shake my head. "It's complicated."

She stares at me for a second, regarding me critically. After a moment, though, she shakes her head and looks down at the counter. "You're right. You should be having this conversation with Caroline, not me."

"Is she really out on a date with Tyler Lockwood?"

She nods. "She is."

Another wave of frustration hits me. This was what she had meant about it being too late. I was too late.

"What are you doing?" I ask, because Katherine is taking out her phone and calling someone.

She doesn't answer me, and instead holds the phone up to her ear. After a few seconds, she speaks. "Hey, Care – everything going alright?" _She's talking to Caroline?!_

I fight the urge to ask her to hand the phone over. She continues talking.

"Nothing, nothing. I just wanted to check on you…That's good," she nods, listening attentively. "Where are you two lovebirds?" I try not to scowl. And fail.

" _Oh_ , that's nice," she gushes, and then is quiet, surely listening to what Caroline was saying on the other end. _What was she saying?_

Katherine laughs and shakes her head. "Well, now that I know you're alright, I'll leave you to your night. Want me to wait up?" She waits for the answer. "'Kay, babe. Enjoy yourself."

She pulls the phone away from her ear and ends the call.

"What was that?" I ask, because I am about to tear her apart. Well, not literally.

"You really care about Caroline?"

"Absolutely."

"No hesitance answer – I respect that," she grabs both our glasses, hers empty and mine still full, and moves them to the counter by the kitchen sink. "She's at Prosecco, an Italian restaurant on North Wells Street."

I blink at this new information. Information that reveals that Tyler has taken Caroline to a very romantic, very high end restaurant.

But now I know where she is.

"You're her boss," Katherine starts. "So I know you being here violates a shit ton of rules and company laws or something," she waves her hand around rather dismissively. "So from what I see, you have three options here – you either leave, and I don't tell Caroline that you came by. If you were sensible, you'd probably take this option."

"But I know you aren't, so that takes us to option number two – you can wait for her to get home after her date and have a chat with her about your feelings. That would be less sensible, but would still make you a gentleman for respecting her choices."

"Now, I'm all for chivalry, but I think at this point, waiting another second would really put you at risk of losing her for good," I stops, crossing her arms and lifting a brow, looking as cat like as ever. "That being said, I think you know what option number three is."

* * *

Option number three was this.

It was getting in my car and driving up to North Wells Street and parking across from Prosecco. It was getting out of my car and walking into the restaurant and getting Caroline to give me a chance – no matter how shitty the timing. And fuck White Oak.

But I can't bring myself to walk into the restaurant because right when I'm about to cross the street, I look up, and there she is.

So I stand and watch from across the street, Caroline sitting inside the restaurant, across from Tyler Lockwood. I can see their mouths moving as they speak.

But I can't bring myself to tear my eyes away from her. She smiles and looks down at her lap, and I swear I can see her blush from here.

And I feel my heart tug.

Without really thinking about, I take my phone out of my coat pocket and dial her number, holding the device up to my ear, listening to the dial tone.

In the restaurant, I see Caroline dig into her purse, saying something to Tyler as she does. She takes her phone out and looks down at the screen. And stares.

"Come on, sweetheart," I beg silently.

After a couple more seconds she tells Tyler something and then holds her phone up to her ear.

 _"Hello?"_

"Caroline!" I say surprised. I had honestly expected her to ignore me. _Fuck, tone it down._ "Hey."

 _"Is everything alright?"_

I can see her frowning, looking down at the table. She must have picked up on my nerves if she looked that worried.

 _"Hello?"_

"You look beautiful," I blurt out, because it's the truth.

She's wearing some red, off the shoulder dress I can see hugs her curves in all the right places. And I'm standing across the street. The soft glow of the lights inside the restaurant make her look even more like an angle, all creamy skin and golden-halo hair.

 _"What?"_

"You look beautiful, Caroline. You always do. I've been meaning to tell you that since the day you walked into my office with a glass of water and an aspirin in a napkin. But tonight…you look stunning."

Silence. I hear someone speaking in the background, and I can see Tyler's mouth moving. Caroline promptly looks up from frowning at the table, holding a finger up to her lips in a silencing motion.

If it weren't for the fact that I was about to bear my heart to her, I'd be laughing my ass off at Tyler's bewildered expression.

 _"What's going on?"_

I let out a single, humorless laugh. "I am an idiot, that's what's going on. I see you now, and I know I might be too late. But if I don't try this now, I know I'll live the rest of my life wondering what would have been." With that, I sigh. _It's now or never_.

"I might be too late because I'm not there with you now, in his place. I'm watching as you laugh and talk with him, and he gets to sit across from you while you look so…so absolutely breathtaking. And I'm wondering, if I had just realized how much I feel for you sooner, would I be there with you right now? Wondering if you would have worn that dress for me, done your hair like that for me…" And I couldn't continue. I was caught up in everything that was Caroline. _I'm such a fucking idiot._ "You look ravishing."

And with that said, I let the words sink in. She's motionless, and I can see Tyler's mouth moving but Caroline doesn't react. All of a sudden, her head shoots up and she looks out the window, her mouth slightly parted as she squints.

Her gaze locks onto me. It's dark and hard to see, but her eyes meet mine regardless.

"I should be there with you."

 _"But you aren't."_

"Because I am an idiot," I repeated. "Because when you stepped into my life I was hurt and pissed off, so much so that I didn't realize how much of a blessing you were. I swore off relationships, I vowed I would never go near my brother again. And in my rage, I was blind to see that you were there. You hardly knew me, and yet you were there. And when you walked away, I let you."

 _"I'm in the middle of a date."_

"And I know that you would much rather I be there than him," I said, biting the bullet. Katherine had had so much faith in Caroline's feelings for me, but saying it out loud now, I had my doubts. But I had to call her bluff.

 _"You seem so sure of that."_

Her voice didn't sound as cold and collected as it had moments before. I squinted, watching as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. _Gotcha._

"I can see you biting your lip, which you only do when you're nervous or thinking about something way too hard," I'm feeling confident now, watching as she quickly released her lip. "And that blush…I know that blush. It spreads over your cheeks and down over your neck, your chest. I've dreamed of that blush; I've dreamed of you."

 _"Why now?"_

"Because this couldn't wait another day. I would have preferred to do this with you standing right in front of me and not over the phone. But I couldn't wait until later, until after your date in which Tyler could have swept you off your feet. I wasn't going to let you slip away from me again."

I could see her struggling, looking from me to Tyler. I just hoped that I had pled my case well enough. It had to be enough.

And if it wasn't, I would continue to fight for. I wasn't giving up.

 _"What do you want me to do?"_

I was caught off guard, slightly shocked and uncertain as to what she was asking for about one second.

"Say you have to go, that something came up, that you aren't interested," I rambled, sounding like a mad man. "Hell, tell him the truth; that I'm outside waiting for you and I'm not leaving without you. Say anything – just get across the street and into my arms, sweetheart. _Please._ "

It was my final plea, and I watched in rapt attention as she continued her internal debate.

Finally, her chest rose and fell with a sigh, and she opened her mouth to reply.

 _"Alright."_

Then she hung up the phone and dropped it into her purse.

I watched as she looked up at Tyler and spoke. He said something, she said something else. Then she was standing, grabbing her purse and saying something else. Tyler stood as well, and she held up a hand, shaking her head and speaking before turning on her heel and walking away.

 _She was coming._

A minute later, Caroline Forbes stepped out onto the sidewalk, wrapped up in her coat, the night air pushing her hair back and away from her face.

She looked both ways before crossing the street, and then hurried across.

And then she was in front of me. Right in front of me.

Her cheeks were red from the biting chill, her breath curling out through her parted lips.

I hadn't said anything yet.

"I'm an idiot," was all I could say.

Until then, her features had remained stoic, and it was starting to worry me. But when I spoke, she gave me the slightest smile, stepping closer to me.

"You said that already."

"It's true."

"Not completely, but I'll take it as your explanation."

I grinned. Because here was Caroline, inches away from me, and this time I had a feeling she wouldn't be walking away.

"So you told me to get across the street," she shrugged. "And here I am."

"Yes, you are," I say, and instinctively flex my fingers inside my coat pockets. I want to reach out to her, pull her against my chest and breath her in. But I've already interrupted her date, and I still don't know exactly where she stands with me.

"I also recall you telling me to get into your arms."

And I really don't need to be told twice.

I take my hands out of my pockets and wrap my arms around her. She steps forward the last couple of inches, and her face in buried in my neck, my face in her hair.

I breathe her in, and my chest expands.

And everything seems to fucking brighten in an instant.

She laughs against my skin and I hold onto her tighter, feeling her laughter vibrate through her body.

"You're not as intimidating as you let on, Mr. Mikaelson," she says as her laughter dies down into a string of little chuckles.

"Just because I missed you doesn't mean that I'm less intimidating," I murmur into her hair.

She pulls her head away from my neck, effectively detaching my face from her hair.

"You missed me?" She says, her eyebrows pulled together, a little wrinkle forming between them.

"Of course I did," I say, reaching up to push her hair behind her ear.

"But… I've been around. You've seen me."

I shake my head. "I've barely seen you in the last few weeks. And seeing you isn't enough either way," I sigh. "I miss talking to you, holding you. And I know we hardly know each other, but I feel something for you I've never felt for anyone else."

"This isn't just about sex, or a rebound," I reach up and cup her cheeks, running my thumbs over her cold skin. "This is about us, love. I can't not give this a try. Tell me you feel the same."

Her eyes widen with every word that comes out of my mouth.

She nods. "I do," she keeps nodding but I can see her eyes getting teary. "I do, but Klaus – I haven't been totally honest with you."

"I know about White Oak," I say, and her mouth snaps shut.

"You do?"

I nod. "I didn't know until a few hours ago, but I know. And you should know that that scholarship has nothing to do with me. My family created it years ago, but I have no tie to it."

"But – but you're a Mikaelson. How can you have no tie to it?"

I smirk, finding her confused expression very adorable. "I'm a Mikaelson by name, not by blood."

And she looks even more confused, so I just shake my head and chuckle. "So you see, there really is no reason for us not to give us a chance."

"But, you're still my boss."

"Monday through Friday from nine to five, yes." I say smugly.

"I don't think that's how it works," she laughs.

"That's how it works for me," I grin, feeling her really going for it. She's leaning against me, her arms wrapped around my waist, her breath mingling with mine.

"Well then," I she says, her voice dropping to just above a whisper. "I guess there really is nothing stopping us." She's leaning forward.

"I told you," I say, my eyes glued to her lips.

"Shut up, Klaus."

And I do, because her lips are on mine and I don't need to say anything else.

* * *

 **And bam. It's over. Just like that. Aren't you sad? I'm a little sad.**

 **Fun Fact: This is the second story I have ever marked as complete. Crazy since I have like three other stories I've been working on since 2013 (: Wow, I am actually terrible.**

 **Thank you to those who have reviewed! And for those of you who just finished binge reading this in the future, let me know how fast you read it because I do that all the time no shame :)**

 **Till next time!**

 **Much love,**

 **M**


End file.
